<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Over You by Giraffe500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756853">Power Over You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe500/pseuds/Giraffe500'>Giraffe500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguements, Baby, Feelings, Help, M/M, MotoGP, Motorcycles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy Scares, Racing, Scans, Sex, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy, beta, crashes, omega - Freeform, power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe500/pseuds/Giraffe500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this unaccepting world Fabio is trying to make a name for himself in MotoGP, he's had to lie his entire life. Nobody knows who he really is, that is until a friend brings round a package and everything changed and neither could decide if it was for the better or the worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An omega, a title you would never want if you were a boy. Nobody respected you if you were an omega so when I found out my son was one, my heart broke. It scared me to a point where I considered giving him up, I was too scared I’d lose him to one of the cruel people of this world. He never wanted me to mention it, he never even wanted me to acknowledge that he was an omega. He’s used scent blockers his entire life just to get by and that hurts me, it hurts be that my son has to pretend to be someone else just to have some quality of life.</p><p>I never wanted this for him, when me and Etienne found out our son was an omega our hearts broke, we tried to hide it from Fabio but he soon figured out he wasn’t the alpha we told him he was. He wanted to hide, he stopped going from school, he stopped leaving his room, and he stopped doing anything really. It was a scary time, we thought we’d already lost our son. If it wasn’t for Etienne he would still be the shell of a boy he was back then. Etienne got him into racing, at first he refused to do it but he soon did. He quickly went through the ranks and we provided him with all the scent blockers he needed, nobody had a clue that he was an omega and that was just the way he liked it.</p><p>Now, my son is a MotoGP rider. I barely see him anymore, but I know he’s okay. I almost forget he’s an omega, if anyone on the paddock found out, not only his career would be over but his life would be too. Riding is his entire life and losing the ability to ride would turn him back into the little boy he was when he found out he was an omega. </p><p>Fabio<br/>I pace my motorhome nervously as I wait for my scent blockers to arrive, they ran out yesterday so I’ve been hiding away in my motorhome. People don’t think it’s strange, I never really go out anyway. There’s a knock at the door so I quickly dowse myself in deodorant before opening the door. I hope to see a delivery guy, but instead I see Maverick Vinales holding my amazon box with his signature cheeky smile on. </p><p>“Hey! I saw the delivery person bringing this over so I offered to bring it over for them! Hope you don’t mind!” I nervously shook my head and stepped away from the door, not only were my scent blockers in there but my heat control pills. I can never control myself on heat and it’s coming soon, I can tell. “Fabio! Hello!” I shut my mouth and forced the fantasy’s out of my head, “Uh, thanks.”</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>“Um sure, I just need a shower. Pass us the box.”</p><p>I took the box from him and quickly ran into the house, I slipped into the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower. Fuck…I need to take those pills after this shower. I step in and I let the warm water cover my body, it’s almost soothing but I can smell myself and that’s off-putting. I never like to acknowledge the fact I’m an omega, I always put on a front so then there’s no way I can be caught off guard.  </p><p>I grab the shampoo off the shower rack and I squirt it into my hair, I hear a knock on the bathroom door so I quickly wash off and climb out, forgetting completely about both the heat pills and the scent blockers. I swing the door open, the towel hanging loosely on my hips and I see Maverick standing holding my scent blockers in his hand, my mouth fell completely open and I soon felt my cheeks heating up as I stood half-naked and embarrassed. </p><p>“Look I-I…” I couldn’t get my words out, I’ve tried so hard to keep it a secret and now it’s all coming crashing down. I looked up at Maverick and he caught my gaze, I couldn’t speak…I felt completely frozen. “I won’t tell anyone, are you in you know…in heat?” I felt even more embarrassed as I looked up at him, but I still couldn’t help but nod. He took a step forward into my bathroom and leant over me to turn the water back on. “Come on handsome; let me take care of you.” He purred in my ear and it took everything not to let the heat take over. “You…you don’t care?” He looked back at me. “Why would I care, nothing has changed for me.”</p><p>I couldn’t hold back any longer, I need something and Maverick wants me. I dropped my towel and stepped into the shower, I pulled Maverick in not long after me. He slammed his mouth onto mine and his hands quickly started to roam, my dick was already hard as he pushed my back onto the cold tiles. “Just relax, let me take care of you.” I never would’ve expected this, never but I like it. </p><p>He gasped when he saw me, I was already ready for him. I felt him push into me and I whimpered, this feels better than any sex toy does. I couldn’t hold back any of my moans, it just felt too good. Every time he thrusted harder I screamed, every just felt so perfect and I could already feel y orgasm coming. “Baby I’m gonna cum!” Maverick cried out and I just nodded, I think I came first but I soon pulled him over. We were both to blinded by the pleasure to say anything, we just let the water wash over us. Cleaning us both up, Maverick shut off the water and climbed out. </p><p>I followed him out not long after and I walked out of the bathroom to see him lying on my bed still completely soaked. I chucked a towel at him from the bathroom before joining him on the bed, still naked. “So you really don’t mind?” Maverick looked up at me and smirked. “No, it’s not like you’re my boyfriend or anything. Why didn’t you tell me? Or anyone for that fact?” I quirked my eyebrow at him as I wrapped the towel tightly around my waist. “I don’t think we’ve ever actually had a conversation and I could hardly call shower sex a conversation.”</p><p>“Hmm depends, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you’re an omega. It can be our little secret.” He added a wink on the end of his sentence and it sent electric through me. “Right, an omega and an alpha. Quick shower fuck, great.” I paused and he looked up at me. “You were the one that said we never talked, maybe we should start?”</p><p>“Mack, I really don’t think besties is the way to go. Can we just leave this, don’t tell anyone about what I am…I’m begging you, I’ll lose everything if you do..”</p><p>“I’m not a monster, course I’ll keep your secret handsome.”</p><p>We soon fell into a routine, every time I came into heat I heard a knock on my door. No matter if we were friends or not, Maverick always took care of me when I needed it most. Feelings have developed a lot more, on my part anyway. Maverick now takes up 90% of my thought process, I now look forward to the time I used to dread, I want to talk to my mum about all this because strange things have been going on with my body but I’m scared because we’ve never really talked about stuff like this. But soon heat comes round again and I completely forget. </p><p>I’ve stopped taking pills to control it, it’s pointless now. I’ve got Mack and that’s all I need, not some stupid pills that make me sick. I feel myself coming into heat and I already hear a knock on my door, he knows my calendar more than I do but I don’t mind. The only thing that hurts is that I’m just a quick fuck to him and I doubt I’ll ever be anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fabio<br/>I sit up in bed and it doesn’t surprise me when I see it’s empty and Maverick’s gone. He never stays until I wake up, I sit up in bed but instantly lie back down when I feel a rush of sickness come through my body. I place my hand on my head and I can feel the heat radiating off it, this is not what a need a mere 5 days before my home GP. I reached across the bed groggily to grab my phone and I dialled my mother’s number. “Fabio?” It felt calming to hear her voice, it’s been for too long. “Mother, something awful is going on with my body. I feel sick, I’ve got a temp and the only person I thought to call was you.”</p><p>“Honey, you’re in Le Mans aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, home GP this weekend.”</p><p>“I’ll come see you but for now stay in bed, don’t do anything just stay in bed.”</p><p>She sounded almost worried as she hung up the phone, which worried me. My mind drifted to the only other omega of my knowledge on the grid, Marc. Maybe he might know what’s wrong, so I dialled his number. </p><p>“Hola Fabio, can I help?”</p><p>“Yes, could you come round.”</p><p>“I’ll be right over, do you want me to bring Valentino as well?”</p><p>“If you’d like…”</p><p>“Okay, we’ll be right round.”</p><p>I rolled over in bed and traced my finger over the crumpled sheets of where Maverick lay last night. I wish he could see that I need him, for more than just sex…I wish he felt the same as I did because it would make my life so much easier. I heard the door opening so I pulled the sheets up to cover my half-naked body. Marc opened my bedroom door and his face dropped when he saw me, Valentino was shadowing him with a sympathetic smile on his face.</p><p>“Fabio…you’re an omega aren’t you?”</p><p>At first it shocked me that he could tell, but I soon realised that I wasn’t wearing scent blockers and I hadn’t showered yet. So I just nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I called you Marc. I’ve been feeling not right for a few weeks now, I thought it might be because I stopped taking the heat control but it’s been weeks since then. I’m barely eating, barely sleeping…I just constantly feel sick.”</p><p>Marc and Vale nervously glanced between each other and I bit my lip. Soon we heard my front door opening and my mother soon walked in, looking more worried than I think I’ve ever seen her. “Darling I don’t think you’re going to like what I’m about to ask you, have you been having any unprotected sex?” I thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Now this really important was it with a girl…or a guy?” I gulped as they all glared at me. “Uh a guy…why?” She shook her head and moved over to sit on the end of my bed. She began to rummage through her bag before pulling out a box of pregnancy tests. “Honey I really think you need to take one of these…”</p><p>“No…no, I can’t be. I won’t be able to race and the guy I’m with he won’t want me anymore…I can’t be pregnant!” </p><p>“Just take the test, it could come back negative. You’ve just got to relax and breathe, if you are pregnant we’ll work it out.”</p><p>My hands were shaking as I nervously took the box from her hands, I feel them all staring at me as I uneasily climb off the bed. I stepped into the bathroom and I opened the box, watching a stick fall into my hands. My whole life depends on the results of this stick.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but pace as I waited for my son to get out of the bathroom, I can’t help but feel like I should’ve talked to him more about this I just feel bad. I look up at Valentino and Marc and I can see worry on their faces too. “You don’t know who he’s having sex with?” They both shook their heads and I started to pace again, this was what I was worried about. I stupidly told myself that we’d never be in this position, I forced myself to believe we’d be okay and now I regret it all. I should’ve explained everything, even the bits we didn’t want to talk about.</p><p>Fabio<br/>It’s been two minutes so I look down at the stick and I see two lines, I feel my heart stop as I pinch myself to make sure it’s true. I don’t want to be pregnant, I can’t be pregnant. Not now when I’m so close to clinching my first world title, I look and see the other pregnancy test lying on the counter, still untaken. Without thinking I grabbed it and shoved it under the tap, throwing the positive pregnancy test in the bin. I step out of the bathroom with the fakest smile I can muster, I hand my mother the test and when she saw it was negative the worry was gone from her face.</p><p>“He’s not pregnant.” We all let out a sigh of relief, mine fake. I’m not relived in the slightest, I’m fucking pregnant with Maverick’s baby. I’m actually pregnant, I’m an omega…I’m pregnant and I’m going to have to give up riding. I don’t even know if I want this baby, I don’t know if I’m ready. What I do know is that I need to talk to Maverick.</p><p>“Thank you for coming over, I think I’m going to go for a walk. Just to clear my head if that’s alright?”</p><p>They nodded and I grabbed my phone of the counter before quickly walking towards the front door. I text Maverick a simple. ‘Need to see you, it’s important.’ He saw it straight away and replied with. ‘Come to my motorhome.’ I don’t even reply I just walk over to his motorhome, I have to stop myself from pounding on the door. I knock three times and I hear his voice from inside telling me to come in. I pull the door handle and I see him sitting causally on the couch.</p><p>“What’s so important?” A million things rush through my mind and I even consider telling him the real reason I’m here, I feel sick as I look up at him. “Don’t you ever want more than just sex?” I felt like I was going to throw up as I waited for his answer. “I’m not a relationship kinda guy.”</p><p>“So I’m worthless to you, just a quick fuck whenever you fancy it?”</p><p>“You can’t deny you enjoy it too?”</p><p>“Why can’t we be something more, are there other girls and guys you’d rather be seeing.”</p><p>“Fabio please don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s just…you’re an omega and I’m an alpha. There’s thousands pining after me and you’re just nothing but an omega to me.”</p><p>“So I am just a quick fuck to you then? How stupid was I to think that we could ever be more, how stupid am I for thinking that I’m more than just an omega to you. I thought we had something…I really did. Guess I’m just as stupid as the rest of the thousands!”</p><p>“Fabio that’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“Then what did you mean? Because right now all I am to you is easy sex.” I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I tried to hold myself together, I can’t fall apart over Maverick…I just can’t.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Many words were exchanged between the two boys leaving them both heartbroken, Fabio was scared; he was pregnant and well and truly alone. Meanwhile Maverick was regretting every word that was just said, he really didn’t mean it but he just couldn’t explain how he was truly feeling. Fabio was right there was something more between them. A deeper connection than just sex but neither boy could explain or even understand it themselves. But right now all they could think about was how much they regretted their fight, Maverick would like nothing more than to go over and take care of Fabio but he can’t. He really fucked them up, some of the things he said about Fabio were appalling. </p><p>If either could turn back time they’d take the opportunity in a heartbeat, to reverse all the mean things said to one another and the worst bit about it all is that Maverick doesn’t know that Fabio is pregnant, so Fabio is now alone with no help. Currently sitting on the cold tiles of his bathroom floor trying not to throw up the little food he ate today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since the two boys fell out, Fabio was still racing and he barely even thought about his baby, about their baby. Fabio didn’t know much and that scared him, he didn’t know how far along he was or if the baby is okay, he hasn’t even tried to think about him and Maverick, it’s just too messy. He doesn’t know many things and not knowing has always scared Fabio. </p><p>Marc has noticed something is up, he knows there’s more going on than Fabio is telling him but he doesn’t want to intrude so he’s left it, but still his mind doesn’t help but wonder to the thought of maybe Fabio really is pregnant and the negative was just  a false. But still he doesn’t say anything, he knows he probably should, but he hasn’t yet.</p><p>Fabio <br/>I wake up on the floor of my bathroom after another night of vicious nausea and the lack of ability to sleep. I know I’m putting too much stress on my body, because I’m so physically and mentally exhausted all the time. I can barely even stand, I know I should probably eat something but I don’t want to be sick again. I somehow manage to carry myself over to the bed before collapsing under the covers, I ghost my hands over my stomach and I try to imagine life with a baby, I try to imagine going through all this and I just can’t.</p><p>I hear a knock on my door and I shout for whoever it is to come in, I know it’s Marc as soon as he walked in and I felt relived. I’m not particularly in the mood for Maverick, not today. He pushed the door open to my bedroom and his smile dropped when he saw me. “Fabio what’s going on with you?” I sighed and rolled over in bed to face him properly. “Nothing, I’m just fighting with the one person I love the most. How about you?” </p><p>He smiled pitifully and I wanted to roll over. “It’s not about me; please I only want to help. May I ask who you are sleeping with?” I thought about lying but it would be pointless, I can see Marc wants to help. “It’s Maverick, I’m sleeping with Maverick. One day I was waiting for a delivery, it was just heat control and scent blockers. I heard a knock on my door and I opened it and Maverick was standing holding my box, I took it out of his hands and went for a shower stupidly leaving the box open. I was washing my hair when I heard a knock on my door, I climbed out and I saw Maverick holding my scent blockers. My heart sunk, but then he asked if I was in heat and I nodded. He stepped into my bathroom and turned back on the water, he said he wanted to take care of me; he came around every heat after that to look after me. But then a few weeks back now at Le Mans, I said I wanted to be more than just sex to him and he said that people like me should be dead and that he never cared for me.”</p><p>Marc’s face became puzzled as he processed the speech I just gave. “So he came over to take care of you during heat but he claimed that you don’t mean anything to him? Something isn’t adding up, you just don’t deal with us during heat if you don’t care. Before Valentino marked me, he never used to come over and look after me during heat.” He perched on the edge of my bed and watched me intensely. “You should probably talk to him, look I’ll let you rest. But maybe soon you should call him, or go to his motorhome. I hope you feel better soon Fabio, I need someone to share my champagne with.” He stood up and walked over to my bedroom door, looking back at me before leaving. It’s still early so I’m probably going to try and get some sleep.</p><p>I woke up feeling a little better, I know that should probably make a doctor’s appointment just to see how far along I am…and maybe to help decode the riddles filling my mind. I climb out of bed and I walk over to my phone, dialling in the number of my doctors. “Hello I would like to book a doctor’s appointment, I recently found out I was pregnant…ah I’m an omega. My name is Fabio Quartararo.” I could hear typing down the line and it put me on edge. “We have an appointment at three o’clock if that’s okay with you?” I know I’ve only got some media duties to do today, so I can easily call Razlan and explain I’m not feeling well. “Yeah, sounds great.” There was more typing which soon became more soothing as time went on. “We’ll see you then Mr Quartararo.”</p><p>Once the call ended, I quickly called Razlan to let him know that I had a last minute doctor’s appointment today so I couldn’t do the two interviews I was supposed to. I looked up at the clock and I saw it was 2 o’clock, I quickly had a wash and I put on some fresh clothes and before I knew it I was walking down the paddock towards my car. I opened the door and climbed in, when suddenly my passenger door swung open and Marc got in. </p><p>“Fabio I know you’re pregnant, don’t ask me how I know I’m not stupid Fabio. You’ve been acting strange and your scent has changed, I know you’re a pregnant omega. But listen I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me, I understand but Fabio just because you don’t have Maverick doesn’t mean you have to do this alone. I want to be here for you, it’s really not fair for you to do this alone. Please I want to be here until Maverick realises just what’s he’s missing, I promise I won’t tell anyone not even Valentino. I just don’t want you to have to go through this pregnancy alone.”</p><p>I looked up at him and my stupid hormones were making me cry, Marc leant over and pulled me into a hug. “Do you want me to drive?” I pulled away and nodded, we changed seats and we soon pulled out of the paddock car park. I look out the window and I see the beautiful landscapes. I’ve always loved Spain, the gorgeous green hills rolling into the beautiful flower meadows, it always been soothing, driving around in Spain. I stare out the window until we pull into the car park of the doctor’s office. </p><p>Anxiety coated me, like fresh snow on Christmas day. I bit my lip, nervous that this was finally happening. I got out of the car and I dragged my hand through my probably greasy locks. I walked towards the reception, my anxiety eating away at me. I walked in and I felt even more nervous than I did outside. I gingerly walked over to the front desk. “I’ve booked an appointment, Fabio Quartararo.” The receptionist looked up from his desk with a smile on his face. “Of course, second room on the right.” I walked to the room with Marc not far behind me, I almost didn’t want to go in the room but I did regardless. </p><p>I saw all equipment ready and I saw a midwife with a smile on her face that made me feel welcome. “Just take a seat on the bed and slide your t-shirt up for me.” She was calming, which almost put my anxiety to rest. “I’m just going to pop this gel on your stomach, it will be quite cold.” It was but it was almost soothing to my fiery skin. Now I just wanted to see it, to see it was real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter would've been up yesterday but my laptop decided to die and corrupt this chapter's word document, so I had to re-write it all :((( But hey it's here now!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The machine flickered on and Fabio saw it, his tiny baby on the screen. His mind was instantly made, he couldn’t even believe that he had thought of anything else but keeping this baby, his baby. The doctor asked if he wanted to hear the heartbeat and Fabio was too in awe to speak but luckily Marc replied with a simple yes. He turned the heartbeat on and Fabio’s tears over spilled, it was just too beautiful. He has a little baby, he’s listening to his baby’s heartbeat and for a moment he completely forgot about Maverick.</p><p>Soon the machine was switched off and Fabio could curl his arms protectively around his tiny and practically non-existent bump, it now all felt very real. He was actually doing this, he was actually growing a baby but his doubts were still playing on the back of his mind. But he knew he had to do this, because now it’s not just him.</p><p>Maverick wanted to leave this meeting, he couldn’t take this anymore. He can’t just keep pretending that he doesn’t want Fabio, he wants to hold Fabio in his arms and be able to look after him. He wants to be with Fabio, because he can’t keep doing this. He’s clearly a thousand miles away as he left the meeting, not remembering a single thing they discussed. He decided that he needs to see Fabio, he needs to sort this out today.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Maverick<br/>I walk across the paddock, towards Fabio’s motorhome when I see him and Marc hugging. He’s got a big smile on his face, like the one he used to have around me. I couldn't help but feel jealous, that Marc is the one making Fabio happy and not me. I almost walk away but I can’t, I need to sort this out today. So I walk over to them regardless, I just catch the end of their conversation. “If you ever need anything, feel free to call me or Valentino. Ciao!” He began to walk away and Fabio locked eyes with me. “Please can we go inside, because I can’t do this anymore.”</p><p>Fabio just nodded before unlocking his front door, we both stepped inside and Fabio made his way over to the sofas. I followed him and sat nervously opposite him. “Maverick whatever you want to say please just say it, I’m tired and I’ve had a long day.”</p><p>“I-I…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything. I just can’t do this anymore, I can’t keep pretending that we don’t have anything. I said all those horrible things to you because I was scared of what you would say if you really knew how I felt. Fabio, you’re everything to me. I care about you so much, I always have really and when I brought your stuff around on that day I never expected it to light a spark but it did and I don’t know about you but the sparks rush through me every time we are together. I feel so guilty for hurting you, I was just scared. People expect me to be strong because I’m an alpha but I don’t feel strong, I never feel strong when I'm without you. I thought people would see me as inferior if I were gay and that frightened me, I never ever wanted to hurt you.”</p><p>I looked up at Fabio and he had his head in his hands, I could hear sniffling and I felt awful. His smile is now completely diminished because of me and that just makes me feel so damn guilty. </p><p>“Why didn’t you just tell me all this? We could’ve avoided these last few months, if you’d told me I was more than a quick fuck to you then we never would’ve argued. Please  Maverick you don’t understand how much this has been killing me, every night I’ve replayed our argument in my head trying to think of a way we could’ve stopped it. You made me feel awful, you told me all the things I’d been desperate not to hear, and you exposed all my flaws. You broke me Maverick, you did and I don’t know how we’re supposed to come back from this.”</p><p>“Please don’t say that Fabio, we can work this out. Please I need you, I can’t do this anymore without you. I can’t think straight, I can’t concentrate all I can think about is you and how much I’ve hurt you. There’s nothing you could say about me that wouldn’t make me not want to be with you.”</p><p>“But you see Maverick that’s the difference between you and me, I’d never even think those things in the first place.” </p><p>He stood up from his place on the sofa and began to walk away from me. “Fabio please, don’t do this. I’m sorry, I’ll do anything but just please don’t leave it like this.” He continued to walk so I grabbed his wrist and I spun him back around so that he was facing me. “Please Fabio, I’m begging you.” He shook his head and pulled his wrist from my grip. “All I want is to be able to take care of you, please Fabio it’s killing me. I want you back, please!”</p><p>He stopped walking but didn’t turn around, I could see this was killing him just as much as me. I just want to hold him again, and keep him safe from everyone. “Please Maverick…I just can’t do this now, I can’t have you saying this now but waking up to a cold bed in the middle of the night because you’ve changed your mind again.” He turned around and he had tear stained cheeks and his eyes were red, it made my heart ache just looking at him. “I won’t do that…I promise.” </p><p>He looked up from  the floor and tears cascaded down his face. “Please, not today. Just go, I need time. Shut the door on your way out.” He walked into his bedroom and I heard a lock click, his voice was so fragile and I feel so bad. If he needs time then I’m going to give it to him but I just have one more thing to say. I walk over to the door and I can hear him sobbing from inside. “Fabio, I love you.” It comes out as a hoarse whisper which I’m not even entirely sure he heard.</p><p>I turn on my heel and I walk towards his front door, knowing this may be the last time I come here. Fabio may decide I’m not worth it and tell me to leave him alone, I just hope he realises how much I care about him because I don’t think I can take any more time away from him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly both boys were alone and heartbroken again, the atmosphere the both shared felt very heavy. Neither of them were really sure of what the other would say or do next and that scared them. Fabio wanted this to be simple, he wanted nothing more than to let Maverick in again but it really wasn’t that simple. Things were complicated and messy, but Fabio knew there was no denying what he wanted. He can’t do this without Maverick, he doesn’t want to be alone anymore. He just doesn’t know how to be together, which is why he needs time.</p><p>Another thing that made it even more difficult is that it was no longer just Fabio, he had to think about the baby too because once Maverick finds out everything will change and he doesn’t know if he can deal with getting his heart broken again. So now he has a choice to make, can he really forgive Maverick? Can he really trust him after last time? He wishes he knew the answers because then he’d know what to do but for now he knows he needs to shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's DECEMBER!!! That's all I got to say...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fabio originally planned to go out this evening, he originally planned to maybe go out for a meal…he planned to sort his head out. But now he doesn’t want to leave his motorhome, he wants nothing more than to curl under the covers with the photo of his baby. Just his baby, because right now he can’t even think about Maverick.</p><p>Maverick sat up alone, his knee was bouncing and his mind was solely focused on Fabio. Something seemed different; it was something to do with the way Fabio was acting. He knew something wasn’t right, he knew something was wrong. It could’ve been him but Maverick felt like there was something Fabio wasn’t telling him and there was, Maverick just didn’t know it.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Fabio<br/>I woke myself up, I had one of those stupid dreams where you fall off a chair. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and I saw light peeking through my half open curtains. I sit up and I feel sick, at least I know what’s causing it now. I grab the bucket from alongside my bed and I just hold it, I hear a knock at the door and I just yell for whoever it is to come in. I quickly slide the photo of my baby under my cushion. “Fabio? Where are you?” I hear Mavericks voice and it almost makes me throw up. “In here.”</p><p>I heard his footsteps getting louder and suddenly the door opened. The look on Maverick’s face told it all, I must look like shit. “I’ll be back.” He slipped back into my living room and came back not long after with a cold cloth, he placed the cloth onto my head. Taking the bucket from my hands he soon returned with it all clean. “Seriously I’ve never seen you so ill, what’s going on? Please I only want to help.” </p><p>I wanted to tell him the truth, trust me I did. But I can’t, I still haven’t made my mind up about him, or anything to do with him. “I’m just sick, I know you want to help but please Maverick everything now is still so confused.” I wasn’t lying, but I wasn’t exactly telling the truth either. “Please, don’t lie to me. I know it’s something more than that; I don’t even care if none of it makes sense. Please I’m begging you to let me in…”</p><p>I looked up at him and we made contact and it felt like it was for the very first time. “I-I…Maverick, I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. Everything is confused, nothing is simple anymore. I want to be with you, of course I do but I just can’t deal with getting my heart broken again, I just can’t Maverick.” He had tears building in his eyes and because of these damn hormones I was already a mess, balling like a baby. “I would never hurt you again, Fabio I could never. I’m so sorry that I did, I never meant any of what I said ~ I-I care about you too much to ever hurt you again.”</p><p>I knew he meant it, I knew he did. “So please can you let me in…I just want to be able to take care of you, because you mean everything to me no matter your status in this world.” He leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek before standing up. I watched him start to leave and I just about managed to muster the word “Stay.” Maverick turned around and I need him, being without his touch for so long it frustrating. Not everything in my head is clear, but it’s clear enough for me to know that I couldn’t do this alone.</p><p>I haven’t thought about the baby, I don’t know how I’m going to tell Maverick but for now I don’t want to think anymore. “Please stay.” He took a step forward and asked me with his eyes if that was what I really wanted. I reached out for him needing something and he took my hand in his, intertwining our hands together perfectly. I can’t do this without telling him, he needs to know but I don’t know if I’m ready to tell him. “Maverick.” I start but I can’t finish, my words have suddenly disappeared and all I’m left with is mumbling rambling. “Fabio whatever it is, please just tell me.” I wanted to wrap my hands around my bump, but I couldn’t. I want him to stay but I’m not ready to let him stay. “I’m sorry, good luck with tomorrow’s race.” </p><p>“Why are you talking about tomorrows race, we’re talking about us. Me and you. Please don’t shut me out, you don’t have to protect me I’m not afraid.” He leant forward slightly, cupping my face and forcing me to look at him. “I’m sorry…I can’t do this. Maverick I just can’t.” I took his hand in mine and I took it off my face. He looked hurt but I’m just not ready to open the gates and let him in.</p><p>I stood up from my bed and I walked past him, leaving my motorhome. The cold air hit me like a brick, I tried to walk but I was barely out of the paddock when I broke down. Now would be the time where I would look for the answer in the bottom of a bottle, but because of everything I can’t and I don’t know how to cope.</p><p>Next day…</p><p>I wake up, it’s like any other race day but this time I can’t think straight, maybe being in the garage might help to cool my overheating mind. I roll out of bed, Maverick’s scent still hanging strong in the air which was driving me crazy. I tried to pleasure myself, grabbing a sex toy from the under the bed and dragging it slowly down my body. I whimpered unsatisfied throwing it to the floor and walking over to the shower, I let the cold water cover every inch of my body and I just wished to have Maverick in here with me. I just had the fantasies to fill my head, I turned the water off and dried myself throwing on my team shirt and squeezing on a pair of jeans. </p><p>I walked down to the garage and started to discuss the strategy today with Razlan, we talked everything including my pit lane start due to my lack of qualifications. Now all I had to do was get into my leathers, I grabbed them and walked into the spare room. I took off my top and saw the little bump, it almost brought tears to my eyes. I quickly pulled my jeans off and I slid into my leathers. I zipped up the front and looked across at the body length mirror, nobody would be able to tell I was pregnant except me. </p><p>I walked back in and Tom passed me my helmet, I am nervous for today’s race. All I need is either Marc to not finish or for me to gain at least one point for me to be world champion in this race. Everything is on the line today…everything. I step onto my bike and I drive out into the pit lane, I watch the lights intensely and as soon as the lights go out I drive. I see how far behind I am but I can’t let that get to me, I raced like I never have before. If my race continued to go as well as it was then I would’ve won. I was neck at neck with Maverick for 5th place when suddenly I lost control of my bike, I had a massive high side and as soon as I hit the floor it all went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd fell quiet, the commentators couldn't speak as Fabio's lifeless body lay alongside his bike. Nobody knew what to say, they thought he was dead. Marshalls rushed to help, everyone was silent. The red flag was waved and all riders were pulled off the track immediately. It caused panic, everyone was scared. Everyone thought that they had just lost a rider, a world champion,  a friend and nobody knew what to do or say. Everyone was just silent, dead silent.</p><p>Maverick pulled into the pits and immediately wanted to find out what was going on, he asked his team and they just showed him the footage. His heart stopped and when they flicked back to the live feed he saw medicals shielding Fabio. Thousands of things started to race through his mind, he looked over at Valentino and smiled nervously. He wished for the commentators to say something, anything just to say he was okay.</p><p>The medics on site took his heart rate and we're relieved to find that he had a stable heartbeat. They worked quickly, strapping an oxygen mask to Fabio's face and injecting a drip into his arm. Before they knew it they had him on a stretcher and let race control know he was alive. Suddenly the track came back to life, the commentators spoke and the hustle and bustle soon returned.</p><p>Maverick rocked nervously on his heels and he waited impatiently for someone to say something, all of a sudden Neil Hodgson's voice played through the TV. "We have just had confirmation from the on-site medics that Fabio Quartararo is okay and is now on his way to the hospital. The pit lane will not open today, as we believe the trauma of almost losing a rider is enough to make the racing dangerous. We all hope you understand and we hope to see you next Sunday for Valencia!" The footage cut off and the garage felt odd, everyone was relived but Maverick...he wouldn't be okay until he saw Fabio.</p><p>He slipped out of his garage, needing to see Fabio because that was the worst crash anyone had seen in a while. The high side was huge and the impact on Fabio's body as he hit the ground must have killed. It could us been any of the MotoGP lot but it just had to be Fabio and Maverick hated that. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Fabio<br/>
I woke up, my head was hurting and I felt horrific but all I could think about was the baby, I need to know whether my baby is okay. How stupid was I for going out on track, I knew it was dangerous…I knew it but I still did it. I knew I could crash at any moment…I knew it, why did I do this to myself. I move my arm to grab the call button and I pressed it, suddenly the room was swarmed with doctors. “Please! I don’t care about me, but please tell me if my baby is okay?” A midwife walked pulled in an   ultrasound machine and everyone else left. </p><p>“Right Fabio I’m going to need you to relax, I know this must be extremely difficult but please just try and breathe.” I tried to calm myself, just enough to know whether my baby was okay. The machine came on and she began to look. I started to panic when she still couldn’t find my baby. There was a knock on the door and she smiled sadly at me. “Shall I let whoever it is in?” I nodded, I hoped it would be Marc because I need someone right now. She placed the ultrasound wand back onto the machine and I stared up the ceiling. </p><p>I heard a voice and my heart stopped, it’s Maverick. He walked in holding some flowers but when he saw me lying on the bed next to an ultrasound machine his jaw dropped. I couldn’t speak, I just couldn’t. I just want to go back in time and stop myself from getting on the damn bike in the first place. “Fabio, oh my god.” He walked over to me and dropped the flowers, taking my hand in his. “Shall I finish this ultrasound now?” I nodded and she picked up the wand, applying another layer of gel onto my stomach. She pressed the wand onto my stomach and the screen came back on.</p><p>As the scan went on longer, my grip on Maverick’s hand got tighter. “I’m just going to turn on the heartbeat monitor, just to give me a better idea.” She switched in on and it was silent, she moved the stick and pressed down a little further and my baby came on the screen, my eyes immediately filled with tears. That’s my little baby, they’re okay. Its heartbeat filled the room and I could even see relief on the midwife’s face. I’d really thought I’d lost my baby, I’m never going to race again. I can’t risk her life…I just think it’s going to be a girl. “I’ll just take some measurements and then I’ll clean you up.” She typed some stuff into the computer and switched off the machine, grabbing a sheet of paper and wiping my stomach clean. She stood up and walked away, leaving the machine in the room.</p><p>I turned to Maverick and I saw the look on his face. “I’m sorry Maverick for not telling you.” He shook his head. “Honestly please its okay, who’s the dad…I mean the other dad?” He looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact with me. “Maverick, it’s you…I’ve never been with anyone else. I wanted to tell you straight away but I couldn’t.” He looked up at me, I couldn’t read his expression. “It’s mine?” His voice was high pitched and almost relived. “Yeah, it’s yours.” He took both my hands in his and I couldn’t speak. </p><p>“Please don’t be sorry, I’m sorry. I knew something was up, your scent had changed. I’m so sorry Fabio, for not noticing but I just didn’t want to pressure you. Please you’re all I want, when you crashed my heart stopped. I couldn’t wait to get off my bike to see you, I don’t care if you’re an omega or not…I need you because I can’t do this on my own anymore and I doubt you want to be pregnant and alone. Even if it’s just as friends, I just want to be here.” </p><p>Maverick<br/>
He just looked at me, mouth slightly agape. I wanted to bring my hand to his mouth to shut it but I didn’t want to push him or pressure him. I leant forward and I wanted to kiss the tear rolling down his face, I wanted to hug him and tell him it’ll all be alright. “Maverick, I can’t race…I can’t do anything anymore. There’s only so long I can hide this bump, I’m going to get bigger every day and I’m going to lose everything. I can’t race and today might’ve been my final race, they may get rid of me. I’ve lied my whole life and now I can’t lie anymore.” </p><p>“Hey just look at me, no matter what happens I promise to be here for everything. Don’t focus on all the negatives, just focus on the baby…on our baby.” It felt weird saying that, I never really thought I’d have kids…especially not with Fabio. “I’m scared Maverick, so scared. I almost lost the baby today, before you came in she couldn’t find the baby.” I could see the fear hidden behind his captivating eyes. I cupped his face gently with my hand, brushing my thumb across his face tenderly. </p><p>“She must’ve heard her dad coming in.” His eyes lit up. “You think she’s a girl too!?!” I laughed a little. “Of course, I can tell. Your scent is like my sisters when she had her girls, just have an incline that you’re having one too!” A smile appeared on his face and he leant forward slightly, pressing his  forehead to mine. “We can do this Fabio, I promise you that!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any of you that are reading 'All I want is to wake up fine' there will be a new chapter tomorrow, I'm too tired now lol Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat up, the dark room felt eerily quiet. I clutched the bucket in my hands as if it's a lifeline; I've never felt so unbearably ill before.  I didn't want to Maverick to leave but I understood there were things he needed to do, I just wish he was here now to take my mind off how truly awful I feel. I try to get some sleep when I watch light pour into the room, it's a nurse clearly coming to check my obs. "Good Morning Fabio, just here to check your brood pressure and then I need do an ultrasound, either now or later it’s up to you. The hospital just wants to keep an eye on your little one, after your nasty crash yesterday."</p><p>This just made me worry, if they want to keep an eye on her surely that means they think something might go wrong. The nightmare of potentially losing my baby continues. "I'd like the dad, well I mean the other dad to be here for the ultrasound. So later if possible?" She hummed in agreement. "Alrighty, now how are you feeling? Is there any unusual discomfort?" I thought about it for a second and other than my obvious injuries and the sickness, everything's fine. "No, I don't think so." She scribbled that down before moving over to be drip. "Everything's is looking good, obviously you'll still be on bed rest for the next few days and we'd like to keep you under observation, but everything is okay. I'll let you call the dad and then we can get right on with the ultrasound, anything you need?" </p><p>"No thank you." It felt particularly odd, having someone who knows my status as an omega but still treating me so nicely, it felt odd to have a stranger show compassion to me. I'm normally seen as the worst of the worst, everyone hates my kind, male omega’s but it's just so strange to feel normal and to know I don't have to hide, not here anyway. I switch on the lamp and I grab my phone dialling Maverick's number. He answers on the second ring. "Is everything okay, is the baby okay, do you need anything?!?" His voice sounded extremely panicked which I find unbearably cute. "No, no. We're both fine, I think. I've got to have another ultrasound...*sigh* please come, I'm scared. I think something might be wrong, otherwise why-why would they want to do another one?"</p><p>"Fab just breathe, I'm on my way. I'm sure they just want to see our beautiful baby again, just try to not think about it. I'll be there soon, I promise." His calming voice made my heart almost jump out of my chest. "Look we can stay on the phone if it'll make you feel better, we don't even have to talk. I'll just be here." My bones ached as I leant forward to grab the table, I placed my phone down and I put Maverick on speaker. "I didn't sleep last night, I was just sat thinking about everything. All I'll have to give up for this baby, but then I thought about raising a child. All the moments you get with them as they grow up and it almost settled my mind, I'm terrified Maverick...what if I do something wrong?" He sighed this time, pausing for what felt like forever before finally speaking. </p><p>"Fabio how do I start, for starters try to sleep honey. Anyway you're not going to do something wrong, you know how to eat healthy and you know how to cope under high pressure situations, you'll be fine...no we'll be fine. No matter what happens, I promise to you that I will stay for all of this. Even if it does mean waking up at 5AM to come see you at the hospital, no matter what the media say, no matter what the teams say, you'll always have me and Marc and of course Vale. This isn't going to be easy on either of us, but I think maybe if we do it together we might just get by."</p><p>"You're right, I know you are but it doesn't take away the fear or the pain and I don't think knowing that I can do this ever will, after I announce my pregnancy if I even get that far, everything will change. Absolutely everything will be different and that's where we can't relate, because at the end of the day you'll be congratulated on getting an omega pregnant and I'll be brutalized for allowing myself to get pregnant. Life isn't fair and I've been able to hide behind scent blockers my entire life but now I can't...please Maverick just get here and give me a hug."</p><p>It felt so scary to think that in two maybe three short months, everyone will know I'm not the alpha I claimed to be and that petrifies me to a point where I feel queasy. My achievements will probably be swept under the rug to be forgotten about and I may never be allowed on the podium again. I'm really intimidated by the fact that everyone is going to turn on me, everything comes to an end and the façade ends. The smoke will be cleared and I'll be free, maybe this could be liberating but the likelihood is that for the next few months I won't be able to leave the house.</p><p>"I'm on my way, I'll be there soon I promise to shower you in all the hugs you need."</p><p>"Thank you, I'm sorry about all this."</p><p>"Don't apologise, I chose this remember. I chose you, I chose our baby, I would lose everything if it meant you and our baby would be okay. I wish I had a magical wand to take away all the bad things, but I don't. I'm sorry Fabio, honey I really am. Still third room on the left?" </p><p>"Yeah, still third room on the left."</p><p>He walked into my room and he did look worried, which caused me to worry. “Maverick, come here.” He hung up the phone and walked up to me wrapping his strong arms around me. He still smelt like his cologne, even though he clearly hasn’t put any on, he still smells like comfort. “Ah good to see the other dad is now here, I’ll just set up the ultrasound machine and then we can have a little look at your little one.” The nurse appeared in the doorway with a tired smile on her lips. “This is it, Mack I’m...I’m sorry. If there’s anything wrong with her, I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have gone out on track, I shouldn’t have crashed, I’m just so stupid...” He gave me a disapproving look. “Hey honey, please. What’s in the past is in the past, we can’t change that now. Let’s just focus on the now, we’re about to see our baby Fabio. Our tiny little baby and if anything’s wrong we’ll work through it. Okay?” I nodded and he kissed the top of my head, causing me to blush uncontrollably.</p><p>“Are we ready or do we need a minute?” The nurse pulled the ultrasound machine into the room, Maverick replied. “No, we’re ready.” His strong Spanish accent caused the clearly omega nurse to blush and honesty, I don’t blame her. “Right, gel’s cold.” I slid my T-shirt over my head and she squirted to the cold gel onto my now hardly noticeable bump. She grabbed the wand off the side and placed it onto my stomach, the screen came on and we all saw my little baby, our little baby. She moved the wand around and when her face became concerned, my heart stopped. “I’m just going to grab my colleague to double check something for me.” I felt Maverick lace his hand with mine as she left. I could even see the tears in his own eyes as he looked down at me. Neither of us could really speak, the fear that something was wrong with our baby took over. </p><p>The nurse soon returned, with a midwife. Who sat down and grabbed the wand, she dragged it slowly across my stomach and turned to the nurse whispering something. “What’s going on?” Maverick spoke and I’m glad, I feel too paralysed by fear to say anything. “Well, Baby’s measurements seemed off. So I called in your midwife, everything is okay. Baby is just a little small, so you need to eat more to ensure her development. It’s nothing to worry about, you just need to eat more.”</p><p>Maverick <br/>Now Fabio’s going to think he’s doing something wrong, I don’t want him to think that because he’s not. He’s been sick for what probably feels like forever so it’s understandable why he’s not been eating. I think I’m going to ask him to come live with me in Andorra, just so I can keep an extra eye on him. The midwife soon clicked off the monitor, handing Fabio some paper towel to clean his stomach. </p><p>“Fabio, I was thinking. How about you move in with me? Then during off weeks and winter I can look after you.” His jaw dropped and a light pink blush started to cover my features. “Okay, I’d like that.” The previous worry was now completely diminished and a bright smile covered his beautiful face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys finally packed everything of Fabio's into 6 boxes. Fabio felt really strange leaving home, he's lived with his family his entire life but he knows he needs to do this. He still hasn't told his family that he’s pregnant, he knows that there is still time. Neither of them ever thought they'd be moving in together, but needs must. He's going to miss everyone like mad and leaving France properly is kinda scary, but Fabio has Maverick and he knows why he's doing this. Maverick needs to be a part of their baby's life and Fabio understands that, he needs to let down his wall because he wants to do this, he wants to be Maverick's friend. They both need each other and maybe moving in fill finally force them together. It's only so long until they'll be tangled in each other's bodies watching some shit film. Right?</p><p>The drive to Andorra is long and tiring, both boys take it in turns driving. Stopping every few hours for Fabio to go for a piss, when they finally arrive the only light illuminating the street is the dim street lamps. Fabio hasn't even been to Mavericks house before and now he's moving in, it's all a little bit nerve wracking. Maverick stops the car and motions for Fabio to get out, Fabio knows that his stuff won't arrive until at least tomorrow so for now he'll have to nick Mavericks clothes, not that he entirely minds. His hoodies are comfier and will drown out the bump better. </p><p>Fabio<br/>
I step out of Mavericks car, which feels miles above the floor. I drag myself sleepily towards his house, leaning on the wall as I waited for Maverick to unlock the door. He opened the door and I saw a baby gate, normally I would be confused but the lack of sleep from the 12 hour car journey has completely taken over my mind. He stepped in and when he realised I hadn't too, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in too. He shut the door, locking it before opening the baby gate. As soon as we stepped in a Labrador rounded the corner, Maverick knelt down and started to smooth it. "Fabio, this is Minnie my dog." He had a big grin on as he introduced me. "Hope you don't mind dogs." I shook my head and he seemed relived. "I don't, I'm just tired. The combination of a 12 hour car journey and being pregnant is not what you want." He stood up from the floor, letting Minnie jump excitedly about the living room. "Of course, the guest bedroom is upstairs and the last room in the corridor." I just nodded tiredly, beginning to carry myself towards his stairs. </p><p>I climbed up and walked to the guest bedroom, I stepped in but I could see about 50 spiders. Which is really not what I fancy right now, I step straight back out and I open the door alongside it. I can tell instantly it's Mavericks room, as his achievements litter the wall. I luckily don't see any spiders so I make my way over to his bed, I collapse into the sheets taking in his strong scent. It instantly knocks me out and I fall straight asleep. </p><p>Maverick<br/>
I play with Millie until she gets tired, once I've fed her and gave her fresh water I finally make my way up to bed. I crawl up the stairs and I walk until I reach my room, I push my door open and I jumped when I saw someone sleeping in my bed. Once I calmed a little I could smell that it was Fabio, I saw his scent blockers on the bedside table and I debated on whether I should get into bed or go sleep in the guest room. I turned on my heel but I heard Fabio's voice from behind me. "Come here, I'm cold and there's spiders in the other room." I chuckled and he laughed himself, I could hear how tired he was so I wasn't going to argue with him. I climbed into bed and he rolled over so his head was on my chest, I wrapped my arms around his tiny frame and held him close. I started to draw lines between his beauty spots, like they were constellations. "Just sleep you, before Minnie wakes us both up." I relaxed my arms, still keeping them wrapped around his bare chest. He was right, I should probably sleep before Millie wakes up. </p><p>I heard the soft sound of Fabio singing, I opened my eyes slightly and I saw him sitting on the rug brushing Millie. "Good morning." He didn't even look up from Millie. "I made you a coffee, I think it might be a little cold now though." He used the dog brush to point at the mug on the bed side table, where his scent blockers once were. "I'm surprised you know how to use the coffee machine I only figured it out myself a few weeks back." He stopped brushing Millie and she stood up from the place on Fabio's lap. Running and jumping onto the bed to give me good morning kisses. "Eh, I used to be a barista. Comes naturally." </p><p>He flashed me a cheeky smile before making his way over to sit down on the end of my bed. "Didn't know that about you, I'll see if it's still warm." I grabbed the mug taking a sip, it was still lukewarm so I drunk it anyway. “Tad on the cold side, but still good.” I placed the mug back down and he smiled, a nice kind of smile. “How did you sleep?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Eh, Alright. But I spent most the night up and trying not to be sick.” I knitted my eyebrows together at him. “You could’ve waken me.” </p><p>“You deserved to sleep, plus it’s hardly like you could’ve held my hair back.” He laughed, a sweet laugh and Millie curled up on his lap. He started to stroke her head absentmindedly, his other hand wrapping around his stomach. “Are you hungry?” He shook his head and I shook mine in response. “You need to eat Fabio.” He huffed. “I know, but I’m not hungry. You don’t see me forcing a ham sandwich down your throat at half ten in the morning.” </p><p>“I know that, but I’m not the pregnant one.”</p><p>“I know how to take care of myself Maverick.”</p><p>“Well you clearly don’t, otherwise our baby would be the right size.” </p><p>I instantly regretted saying that, I instantly regretted raising my voice at him. “I’m going to take Minnie for a walk, don’t follow me.” He stood up from the bed, calling Millie with him as he walked down the corridor. </p><p>Fabio<br/>
I clicked on her dog collar and I unlocked Mavericks front door, stepping out into the still pretty warm Andorra. It was a lot brighter than it was last night and I can see just how beautiful this place is. I have been here before so I know my way to the local park, I push my headphones into my ears and the thrum of french music makes me feel like I’m home. Once we get to the park, I let Millie of her lead. She runs around a bit, bringing me sticks for me to throw. Eventually after a while of her bringing me a stick, she stops running and lies down on the floor in front of me. “Good girl Minnie, do you want a snack?” She was immediately back on her feet as I dug through my pockets to find her a treat. I chucked it in the air and she caught it flawlessly. “Good girl! Do you want to go home now?” She barked so I took that as a yes. I clipped back on her lead and we began to walk back towards Maverick’s house. 

By the time we reached home we were both exhausted, I let her in and I saw Maverick sitting on the table, with two plates of mac and cheese. “Go on Millie, go rest. You did good today.” She barked, waddling over to her dog bed. I sat down opposite Maverick and he didn’t even apologise. “Eat.” It came across cold and it made me want to push the plate away. Instead I grabbed the fork and ate a mouthful, he smiled a little but I ignored it. I was half done and I was full, I wasn’t exactly hungry to start with. “You need to eat more than that.” I pushed the plate away from me, placing down the work ~ stopping myself from slamming it down. “I’m full.” I stood up and pushed my chair in, his glare still on me. “Fabio you need to eat.” I shook my head. “I’m full, seriously. Maverick if you don’t get off my back, I’ll move back home.” </p><p>“But you can’t just not eat, our baby needs you to eat.”</p><p>“You say that like I don’t know it, just seriously piss off. I’m going out.”</p><p>“You only just got back.”</p><p>“Yeah, well baby needs exercise.”</p><p>I snarled at him before opening the door and slamming it behind me, we’re one day in and I’m already reconsidering moving in with Maverick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fabio<br/>I walked and walked until I found myself at the bus stop, I saw a bus and it had Madrid spread across it in neon lights. I seriously considered getting on and going to see Marc, but as much as I'm upset and frustrated I don't want to scare Maverick. I lay my head back against the bus stop, forcing the previously fallen earbuds back into my ears. I stayed until the sun began to set, I stood up and began to walk back home. I didn't want to go, but I know I have to. I walked onto the beat of some old french song, definitely from my emo faze. I finally round the final corner onto Maverick’s street and all the lights are out. I know I must be getting in late, but I seriously needed to cool down or I would currently be driving back to France. I twist the door and it doesn't open, so I look around and finally find a key under the door mat. </p><p>I step into the house and I see a post it note on the table. "Made you a sandwich, eat it in my bed if you'd like." I grabbed the ham sandwich off the table, kicking my shoes off I made my way upstairs. I stepped into his room and I saw another post it note. "Thought you deserved to sleep well, I'm in the next room if you need me." I chucked my top off and threw my trousers across the room. I do need a good sleep and maybe I'll try to eat the sandwich.</p><p>Maverick <br/>I wake up early and I surprisingly don't hear Fabio or Minnie. I assume they've just gone out for another walk, I see the small pile of washing on the floor so I decided to throw a wash on. I climbed out of bed and grabbed it off the floor and walked out into the corridor. I heard strangled moans coming from my room and I felt myself blush, changing my mind I decided to just take Minnie out for a walk. Once I got downstairs I quickly grabbed a hoodie and tied my shoes up, calling Millie and clipping on her lead. The sunshine poured down onto the street, almost putting a spring in my step. Somehow the temperature was still warm and Millie basked in it. When I go back I want to try and make things right with Fabio, I'm not going to get off his back because I want him to be okay, I'm doing this because I care. </p><p>Fabio<br/>I throw my head back, unsatisfied with my orgasm. There's only one person who can truly satisfy me and currently we're at opposite ends of the same stick. I tug my boxers over my dick and I climb out of bed, forcing myself towards the bathroom. I turned on the water and I turned towards the mirror as I waited for the water to heat up. I see how tired I look, how ill I look. I know Mavericks right, I know he is. If I don't eat then our baby will suffer and I don't want that, not at all, but I need him to understand that I can't just be normal. I'm pregnant, I'm not normal...I'm pregnant and I'm a guy. So I've definitely got a lot on my mind, I pull off my boxers and I pull open the door. The hot water rushed over my body, covering all my curves. I drag my hand through my hair slowly, pulling the ends of it. I just stood in the shower, not really doing much. I only got out when I heard Mavericks voice coming from downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Fabio stopped the water, stepping out of the shower. He wrapped Mavericks towel tight around his waist and let the remaining water cascade down his back. He stepped out of the bathroom and soon became face to face with Maverick. Fabio blushed as Maverick checked him out, his mind was screaming at him to drop the towel but his heart was telling him it was not right and he knew that. "Fabio, please." His voice was low and gravelly, which turned Fabio on even more. "I~" Maverick slammed his lips onto Fabio's, quickly pushing him onto the wall, he pressed his shoulders down and licked his neck teasingly. Hands were quickly roaming and both boys were desperate for more, but Fabio knew it wasn't right. </p><p>Maverick<br/>Suddenly I felt him push me away, as soon as he pushed me away he ran into my bedroom. I heard the lock click and my heart sunk through the floor. Everything happened so quickly, as soon as our lips collided he was gone again, locking himself away from me. I walk up to the door and I can hear him heaving, it makes my heart ache. "Fabio...please. I'm sorry, please just let me in." I placed my hand on the door and I slid down to the floor. "I didn't mean to push you, I didn't mean to kiss you if you didn't want it. I'm sorry, I just want to be here for you and the baby...I'm sorry Fabio." The door opened and Fabio had a bag, tightly clutched in his hands. "No! Stop don't leave please, I need you here. I don't mean to force you into eating, I'm just scared!" He stopped and looked up at me. "Me too Maverick! But you never took that into consideration, I know you're scared but for fucks suck I am too! I'm the pregnant one, I know our baby is small but I know what I'm doing. Please Maverick, if you want me to stay then you're going to have to back off, well and truly. Because I can't stay here for a year if you're constantly going to force rules and food down my throat. I want to do this, but not like this."</p><p>"I know, I know! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll stop, I promise I'll stop but please please don't leave. I want to look after you, I need you to look after me too." Fabio finally made eye contact with me and my heart throbbed. “Please Maverick, this clearly isn’t working. Please don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be.” He began to walk once more, so I grabbed his arm and I pulled him back towards me. “Please...just one more chance. I’ll leave you alone, but please don’t leave.” I must sound pathetic, but I don’t want him to leave. I can’t spend time alone knowing Fabio and our baby may need my help, it just doesn’t sit right with me, it’s probably my protective alpha side showing through. “Why are you making this so difficult?” I wanted to say those three words, but I couldn’t. “Because I care about you, more than I can even put into words! Fabio seriously I just want to take care of you, whenever and whatever you need me for. Please, I know it’s hard...but don’t go.” He bit his lip hard, dropping the bag to the floor. I saw his eyes fill with tears and soon his arms were wrapped around me. “I’m sorry, I know I’m being difficult. These hormones are just driving me insane...I promise I’ll try to eat more, I can promise you that.” I could feel my polo shirt becoming wet as he sobbed onto my shoulder. “Thank you...that’s all I wanted...”</p><p>“I know, I know. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean~”</p><p>“Hey, let’s just forget about it. It’s in the past now yeah, fresh start from tomorrow. Hopefully your stuff will have arrived by then so you can stop nicking my clothes.” I laughed a little at the end of that so he knew I was joking, I wish he would take my clothes more often...it just makes me feel closer to him, having his scent on my jumper. “Whenever you’re in the house, you don’t need to wear your scent blockers. It’s not like I care, I prefer your natural scent to the bloody lavender one you’re wearing right now!” He half laughed, half cried, still keeping his face hidden in my shoulder. “I’ll try, I just don’t like not wearing them because then I’m scared I’ll get caught out...but hey it’s not like that hardly matters, the world will know once our little one starts to grow.” Fabio’s phone started to ring in his pocket, so he broke away from my hug to grab it from inside his tracksuit bottoms, or I should say my tracksuit bottoms. He answered it and the colour completely drained from his face, terrifying me. I didn’t even know who was calling and that made it so much worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fabio <br/>My heart stopped, Razlan called me. I must be dreaming, this can't be happening. They can't know, otherwise how would I have lost my seat for 21. "Fabio?" Maverick took the phone from my hand and became puzzled when the line was dead. "I've lost my seat, I've lost my seat at Yamaha...I'm not coming to the team...I don't have a ride." I went to turn away from him but he grabbed he and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sure it's just a mistake. Of course you're going to have your seat for 2021, I'll talk to Razlan if you want." </p><p>Maverick <br/>He shook his head, breaking away from my hug as my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw it was Valentino. "Mack! They've reinstated my seat, Fabio's out...does he know yet??" His voice was panicked, I'm so glad it wasn’t relived because that might have just pushed me over the edge. "Yeah, he's absolutely crushed. It doesn't help that we've been arguing too...You don't know why they've done it?" He sighed heavily down the line and I held my breath waiting for his answer. "Something to do with contract breaching...you don't think they know about Fabio being an omega?" Then it hit me, what if they know he's pregnant. What if he went out with scent blockers, oh my god what if they know??? "Fuck, I need to talk to him. I'll ring you later." I tossed my phone down on the drawers before knocking on the door Fabio has locked himself behind once again. </p><p>"Fabio please, this is really important. Please let me in, I just want to talk..." I heard the lock click and suddenly the door opened, Fabio's eyes were red and puffy and his face was all flushed, he looked so damn upset and that made me hurt too. "Oh Fabio. Come here." He didn't even hesitate, he just stepped forward into my embrace. "I don't know how they know, or if they even know. I don't know why I'm losing my seat...it just hurts, I thought this might happen, but I didn't think it would be this soon. They can't know, I've been so careful. I haven't left the house once without scent blockers, I haven't been acknowledging my tiny bump in public, I just don't know." He sobbed into my shirt and I tried to reassuringly rub his back, but I don't think it was working. "Maybe they don't know, there's no point getting so upset. We'll go to the track Friday and you can talk to Razlan and Lin, we'll get it sorted. There's no way I'm not having you as my teammate next year." With Fabio's arms still wrapped tightly around me, I walked him backwards so that we were sitting on my bed.</p><p>"I'm scared and I'm sorry. I've been a mess ever since I got here." He sniffled quietly. "Hey, I've been a bitch too and I'm sorry. I'll be easier on you, okay because I don't want you to be hurting. We'll work everything out, it'll all be fine...if not I'll threaten to leave the team myself." I tried to add lighthearted note to the end of my sentence, but Fabio shook his head so I don't think he appreciated it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for getting pregnant...I'm sorry for forcing you into this..." His words definitely took me by surprise, as my mouth fell open a little. "No! No! You never forced this onto me, you should never be sorry. What you're doing right now, growing our little baby...that's so beautiful and incredible." He kept his arms firmly around me as he dried his tears using my top. "Then why does it feel so wrong? Everyone thinks I'm disgusting! I can't even leave the house without taking thousands of precautions."</p><p>"Fabio, I'm sorry about that and if I could change places with you for even a minute I would. I hate seeing you hurt, please Fabio...I wish that I wasn't an alpha, I wish I wasn't treated as superior just because my genes worked out well, I hate it so much. I wish I could stop all the bad things, it's hardly your fault. I'll talk to Razlan, I'll talk to them all! Because you of all people doesn’t deserve this, I'd lose my seat if I knew you'd be happy."</p><p>"Please Maverick, I don't want you to lose everything because of me. I wish things would be normal too, I wish we were like the people in the books, I wish everything was just simple. I hate this so much...I just want to be seen as normal, I just want to be myself."</p><p>"I want you to be yourself too, I want you Fabio." He looked up at me, breaking away momentarily from my tight embrace. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"Stop apologising, I don't care about anything. I just care about you...and I'm willing lose everything for you." He locked eyes with me and I grabbed his hand in mine. He leant in slightly and I wanted to too, I wanted to kiss him. "Fabio...we can't. It wouldn't be right, not right now anyway. I'm sorry Fabio..." I stood up from the bed and walked away. "I'll fight for you Fabio, I promise." I stepped out of the room and every emotion I was holding back hit me, Fabio is losing everything and I feel like I'm losing him. I can't think straight and Minnie needs a walk.</p><p>Friday...<br/>Fabio<br/>I woke up first, it almost surprised me when I didn't feel sick. I've barely talked to Maverick since the other day, we've just both been keeping to ourselves and poor Minnie has been going out for many walks, more than she usually would. Today is the day where I could potentially lose everything, I don't even know why I lost my seat and today I'm finding out, I'm scared and I think baby can tell, because she never makes me sick when I'm scared. I hear a knock on the door and it startled me, knocking me back into reality. I just made a noise and the door opened showing Maverick, he just looked sad. “Do you...I mean are you ready to go?” I nodded, but I so desperately wanted to say ‘no’ I would rather stay here and cuddle up with Maverick, but I can’t because he doesn’t want me and I need to sort my job out. I stood up from the bed, bending over slightly just to do up the zips of my black doctor martens. I’m not ready to do this but I know I have no choice.</p><p>Fabio<br/>“Fabio! I was wondering when you’d get here? I know there’s probably a lot going on right now, but we’ve been talking to Yamaha. We’re trying to convince them to sign the new contract~”</p><p>“Wait! Why am I even losing my seat in the first place?” </p><p>“Well it’s due to your performance...”</p><p>“What? I’m the world champion, right?” </p><p>“Yes you are, but they just don’t think your consistent enough.”</p><p>“Are you playing a joke on me? Because this seriously isn’t funny.”</p><p>“Lin wants to meet with us, come on. We’ve got stuff to do.”</p><p>Razlan quickly ushered me out of the room and towards the offices, this is truly not what I need right now. I can tell he’s lying to me, but I just want to know the truth. I’ve been up every night since I got that phone call and this might all be some joke to get me into work. “Just convince him, you’re as good as we say you are.” He practically pushed me into Lins office, where he sat behind a contract. “Fabio?” He almost sounded surprised, like that contract wasn’t for me. “Razlan said you wanted to talk, but I want to talk. Why don’t you want me on the team? Because I can assure you, you don’t become world champion through inconsistency.” </p><p>“Woah woah, slow down a minute. I don’t know what Razlan has been feeding you but we were never planning on dropping your contact. It just happened, we had the opportunity to get back Valentino so we took it.”</p><p>“So you dropped me for Vale?” </p><p>“Yes but, he’s spoken to us. He doesn’t want the contract?”</p><p>“If you want me on your team, I wish you’d just pluck up the courage to ask me and not just as a last resort!”</p><p>“This isn’t about courage Fabio, this is about skill. If you were running the team, wouldn’t you want a 9 time champion on your team?”</p><p>“But when was the last time he won it? I won it this year! You can’t just chop and change your riders at the drop of a hat! We have lives, I need this job but all you seem to care about is having Vale on your team...”</p><p>My anger was boiling over and I knew I was going to say some things I’ll regret if I continue. “Fabio, please calm down. Vale turned us down, he said you deserved it more than him, so the contracts yours.” My anger was in the driving seat and I had to take a moment. “Then why wouldn’t you just say that!” Lin looked up at me and he almost looked amused at my anger. “Fabio, please just sign the contact and then get the hell out of my office.” He slid it down the table and I grabbed a pen, scribbling my signature along the doted line. “Welcome to Yamaha!” He said in one of the most passive aggressive ways I think I’ve ever heard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, for any readers of ‘All I want is to wake up  fine’ there should be another chapter up soon. But I’m not sure how soon? Any feedback will be appreciated :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fabio<br/>I stormed out of Lin’s office, feeling too pissed off to even speak. I just walked past Razlan, chucking him the signed contract and walking off towards Maverick’s motorhome. They expect me to be on track in an hour for free practice but I don’t know if I can, or if I even want too. It’s too dangerous for the baby and I’m in no fit state to race. I stomp up the steps and I slam the door behind me as I enter Mavericks motorhome, the sound of the slam echoes through the empty motorhome. Once I had a minute alone I just let my anger melt into sadness and before I knew it I was on the floor, cradling my baby bump. I don’t know what to do anymore, I thought I wanted the seat but now I don’t know. I don’t even know how Lin is going to react when he finds out I’m pregnant, he’s probably going to kick me from the team...and have my name black-listed for being a liar. What if he gets me banned? No this is my whole life, but before I even think about telling people, I need to talk to my family. They deserve to know first, especially my mother. </p><p>Maverick <br/>I walk into my garage and I see Lin, with a contact in his hand. His face almost lights up when he see’s me walk in. “Maverick! You’re here, I’m assuming it’s for free practice but I’ve just had the 2021 contacts printed, if you’d like to sign on the dotted line?” He picked a pen out of his pocket and handed it to me, along with the contract. “All I need to do is sign and then the seat is mine?” He nodded, with a proud smile on his face. “You’ve delivered results to us every single year you’ve been with us, we know you can do it. Also you’ll be having some new healthy competition of fellow Yamaha rider Fabio Quartararo, so sign.” I signed it and Lin’s facial expression was no longer impatient, but relatively happy. Which is not something you typically see from Lin, he’s more doom and gloom, I find it slightly unsettling when he’s happy though. His smile is eery. </p><p>As soon as Lin left, my engineer was getting me to sign forms and was explaining my tyre compound to me. This weekend I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about Fabio, the last time he got on a bike he crashed. He hasn’t even talked to me so I don’t have a clue what’s going through his mind, all I know is that sooner rather than later we need to talk. There’s so much we need to discuss but now is really not the time, I’ve got a free practice to get too. </p><p>“Just go out there, test the limits at bit. See what the tyres can and can’t take, but don’t push yourself too far.” I flicked down my visor and I drove out of the garage, once I was out on track I felt like my old self. Just me and the bike as one, I was actually having some fun...which felt almost odd as the last few times on my bike, I’ve just felt so exhausted. But today is a new day, maybe today will be a good day. </p><p>My free practice is going so well, when I see Fabio pull out onto track in front of me. Immediately every fear was instilled back into me and the bike suddenly felt foreign, it felt like the bike was riding me. I tried to stop as I came into a fast corner but I couldn’t control the bike, luckily I managed to jump off just before the bike made contact with the barrier, ripping it to shreds. The free practice was red flagged, which made me relived. I can’t have Fabio racing, I just can’t. It’s too much risk for him and the baby, I just can’t lose him...not now, not ever. </p><p>“What the hell was the that?!? The bike is completely fucking ruined! Now not only will we have to rebuild your WHOLE bike but, we’ll have to get your leathers and helmet repaired. Do you know how much you’ve fucked up!” </p><p>Lin was absolutely furious, but after a few years of being on the team not even Lin at his maddest fazes me. “We told you not to push yourself too far, but you did it anyway. Now fuck off and get out of my garage.” I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as I left my garage. Fuck Lin man, I honestly don’t know why I signed this contact...</p><p>Fabio<br/>I get back first, I’m pissed free practice got red flagged. Being on the bike just gives me a minute to myself but today I didn’t even get that. I wasn’t even sure if I should get on the bike, but once I was on I knew this could be my escape again. My escape from being a pregnant omega. Maverick walked in and I saw immediately that he wanted to say something, something he thinks I wouldn’t like. I can tell when he’s nervous. His eyes dart around the room and he gets all jittery. “What? You clearly have something you want to say, so what?” I didn’t mean for it to come off as rude, but I seriously needed that ride today. “Fabio, do you really think it’s a good idea to race? With the baby and everything, don’t you think you should be getting off the bike and not getting on it. Maybe you should hang up your boots.” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Fabio, please! Don’t be stubborn, just stop racing.”</p><p>“No. It’s my decision, it’s my body remember.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s our baby.”</p><p>“Wow! So you think just because I’m growing your child, you can control me and force me into stopping doing the things I love!”</p><p>“No, stop putting words in my mouth. I just think maybe you should consider it, please I only want to keep you safe.”</p><p>“No you want to control me, you claim to not want to be an alpha, but the first chance you get to control me...you do. I don’t even think any of this is a good idea, since I’ve moved in all we’ve done is argue and ignore each other. It’s fucking pointless and you’re becoming more controlling by the minute.”</p><p>“No, that not fair Fabio. This is hard on me too you know! I know you’re going through some shit but that isn’t my fault and you know damn well if I could change how people were towards you, I would. So stop painting me like the monster! Every time I try to help, you shut me down and go on to basically call me a controlling alpha who’s just generally a bastard. I know this is fucking hard, but I can’t just be your punch bag Fabio I just haven’t got it in me anymore! I know it’s hard for you, I can’t even imagine how hard it is but please just stop trying to push me away.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mavericks words came out as choked and strained as he got further into his speech, he has just had enough. His job his hard and normally his home life is relaxing, but ever since he found out Fabio was pregnant his life has just been an inescapable nightmare. Fabio couldn’t even speak, it felt like all the words had dried up like water from a Well. He knew everything Maverick said was true, which hurt. He wishes they weren’t. He was still angry, upset and confused and this afternoon he couldn’t hold back no matter how much he knew Maverick was right. </p><p>“If I’m such a pain in the ass, why do you keep doing this? If I’m the big bad wolf why do you keep letting me stay? Why do you keep doing this?”</p><p>His words were supposed to come out as strong but they just came out as weak, showing the broken boy behind all his poisonous words. </p><p>“Because I love you Fabio! I keep doing this to myself because I fucking love you!”</p><p>Maverick was crying, Fabio was now crying. It was truly a mess, Fabio knew falling in love would be complicated but never this complicated. He didn’t know how to respond, he couldn’t think straight. He just wanted this all to be over and he felt bad, he hated these thoughts. “Maverick, no you don’t. You can’t.” Broken words from a broken boy, Fabio truly couldn’t take anymore. Many would say he’s reached his breaking point. “I do and that’s why it hurts so bad, because you clearly don’t feel the same.” Fabio wanted to tell him he was wrong but he couldn’t, of course he loved Maverick. How could he not? Maverick was the only person who truly accepted him, Maverick always made sure Fabio was alright...Fabio always loved him. “Why?” That was the only word Fabio could muster, the question shocked Maverick and it took him a second to compose himself enough to answer. </p><p>“Because Fabio...you’re a gorgeous man who’s always attracted me. Deep down you are truly lovely and kind and warm. You’re just everything I ever wanted, I tried telling you before but I never had the courage. Fabio I love you and if you don’t love me back then please just say and then I can find you some place to stay...because I don’t think I can let you stay if you don’t feel the same.”</p><p>“But I do...fuck how do I put this? I’m such a fucking idiot I’m sorry, it’s just a combination of heat and pregnancy but I can’t just blame them, I have been a total bastard...I really fucking love you Maverick, more than I can ever describe. But my brain doesn’t work right and it makes me say all these horrible things and start all these arguments...I’m sorry. I’ll leave your house after this race...”</p><p>“Firstly I’m sorry too, but if we’re going to do this properly we can’t just explode. Please Fabio we have to talk...I want to be here for everything, but I can’t do that if your tearing me down and making me the villain. Please Fabio...please don’t leave me, I want you there...my house has always felt lonely until you moved in. Don’t leave please...”</p><p>“Okay...I won’t leave. I know I need to stop racing but Maverick, I’m just not ready...not yet. Give me some time because this is a lot to process, I have lots to plan and we have lots to talk about because as soon as I stop I’m going to need a reason. Trust me, I’ve been thinking about all of this. But for now please can we just forget about the racing, forget about the pregnancy and our ranks in this world, can we just be me and you?”</p><p>Maverick almost looked taken aback by Fabio’s words, the same Fabio who was just accusing him of being a ‘controlling alpha’ was saying that he wanted to talk, wanted Maverick just for Maverick. Maybe things will finally look up, because Maverick just wants Fabio to be his now, he wants to mark him...he wants to know everything. He wants to be able to feel what Fabio is feeling, he wants to be there and even if Fabio refuses to quit, there’s only two more races to go after this weekend...it’s almost winter. Which means too many things that Maverick doesn’t even want to think about right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? I hope it’s alright, I’m currently a little busy with work but I’m still trying to update this book. I think the pace will speed up soon. If I do any time skips, I shall let you know xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Race day...<br/>Both boys climbed onto their bikes, ready for another race. Neither were feeling confident, neither were really wanting to ride today but they knew they had too. Friday night they didn’t talk, they tried but neither could find the right words. Things were too messy at that point, they were both too exhausted...so they promised after this race that they would sort it, but Maverick wasn’t entirely sure Fabio wouldn’t claim to be too tired to talk later, like he did last night after qualifying.</p><p>There was a lot more going on with Fabio, than he’d like to admit. He feels like he’s in constant heat, he’s always hungry but also constantly feeling sick and he feels isolated, almost as though Maverick is not there. He can’t sleep, he just spend most of his nights up, making lists of everything that could go wrong, when he announces he’s pregnant, when he tells his family, when Mavericks family find out, when he actually has the baby. He can’t even think about the baby without totally spiralling, he’s found himself outside Maverick’s door pretty much every night. He needs him so much more than he lets in, he’s tearing himself apart and he honestly doesn’t know why he keeps pushing Maverick away. He truly wants nothing more than to be Maverick’s but...for some reason he just can’t. </p><p>Fabio knows it’s too late to do anything now, he glances nervously across the grid as the first light comes on. He needs a good race or he knows he’ll never be able to quit, he just wants to be happy. If he scores even a point his world championship will finally be solidified and he can finally celebrate, this terrible season will finally be over. Another light comes on, so he tries to focus...he needs this, he needs this so much. The next light, then the next light and finally the last light, they immediately go out and Fabio puts everything into his start. </p><p>“Great start from Fabio Quartararo, it’s so great to see him back on the bike after last weekend. So ooh, into the first corner we have tangles between Rossi and Pol. Pol’s off! Pol’s off! And Crutchlow, oh god what’s happened there? We’ll have to take another look at that....*sigh*....it was almost like a sympathy fall for pol, such a shame for the boys. KTM certainly won’t be happy. Now back at the front we have, Vinalés fighting Marquez for first and Quartararo and Binder having it out for third! Such an action packed start to the race...”</p><p>“Ooh Binder’s rode wide, Quartararo into third. Further down the pack we have Jack Miller taking on the nine time champion in Valentino Rossi, for fifth. Was that just a crash we heard? MARQUEZ IS OFF! That’s a big crash for Marquez, we officially have a new world champion. Such a shame for Marquez, hopefully he hasn’t hurt himself too badly. It must have been a braking issue, crikey that was a big crash. So glad to see medical helping him off the track, another big crash for Marquez hopefully he’ll be back for the end of the season.”</p><p>“One lap to go folks, will Quartararo and Vinales share some last lap magic? Currently a big gap between Quartararo and Rossi, around 6 seconds and another 3 seconds back to Brad, such a shame thought we were going see a podium from him today. Those front two have really broken away. In other news we’ve just had word from Honda, Marc is okay the hospital checked him over and his shoulder is alright! Which is great news! Back to the race, coming into corner 3 we’ve got Quartararo pushing Vinales...could we be seeing a block pass!”</p><p>*Fabio starts to lose the front of his bike*</p><p>“Oh! What a save from Fabio Quartararo! He was losing the front into 3, but he just managed to save that. We wouldn’t have wanted to see a repeat of last weekend. It did cause him to run very wide, strengthening the gap between him and Vinales.”</p><p>“Can Quartararo pull off the final pass? No! But you can already see the celebration from Fabio as he drives across the line, seeing his board with MotoGP world champion spread across it! Congratulations Fabio, really well deserved. Also congratulations to Maverick, who’s had an incredible race. It’s a total Yamaha lock out on the podium, Vinales, Quartararo and Rossi, here are your winners today folks!” </p><p>Fabio<br/>I couldn’t help myself from doing a wheelie over the line, I’m fucking world champion! I slow down slightly just to take in the moment, the crowd screaming in celebration for me, my board with the gold letters on it. I can practically see my team celebrating from on the track. It does bring tears to my eyes and this baby and my damn hormones certainly aren’t helping me. By the time I pull into Parc fermé I’m a total mess, I’ve never cried this much because I’m happy, I’ve never felt this joy before but my god I want to feel it again. Maverick and Vale are already there and are the first to congratulate me. Vale just patted me on my back and Maverick pulled me into a proper hug and he whispered into my ear. “I’m so proud of you, our little baby in there is too...now go deal with the media...oh and your team.” I broke away from his hug and I ran over to my team, launching myself towards them. It’s almost sad that I’ll be leaving the team that I’ve accomplished so much with. “Congratulations!” Razlan hugged me tightly and I dried my tears into his team top. </p><p>Maverick<br/>I stood by my bike and just watched him, I brought a smile to my face seeing him this happy. Being the world champion is no mean feat, so I’m truly proud of him, he’s had a shit year so he deserves it. Maybe today will finally be the day, maybe we’ll finally sort things out. I just want him to know how I feel, how happy and proud I am for him...but for now I won’t bother him, I’ll just go talk to Susie about my race. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After multiple interviews and what felt like thousands of photos. All three boys were now standing on the podium, wide grins on each face. Razlan stood up there too, waiting to collect his constructors trophy. He’s truly glad to have had Fabio on his team, even if he is leaving. </p><p>“And for first place and your 2020 world champion, Fabio Quartararo!” </p><p>It was a beautiful trophy, some may call it simple. Just the layout of the track, but Fabio knows this will always be special as this is the track that will forever change his life. It’s not everyday you win a world championship, so of course this track will always be special and this trophy will always be treasured. </p><p>It was dusk by the time both boys managed to escape the celebrations, it was almost impossible for Fabio to avoid alcohol as his teammates practically kept trying to shove it down his throat. Maverick got back to his motorhome first, collapsing down onto the sofa. He’s trying to recompose the list he made earlier of all the things he needs to say to Fabio but by the time he remembers everything Fabio comes through the door, a beautiful smile plastering his face. </p><p>Fabio<br/>I don’t even let him speak, I’ve been desperate to get this off my chest all day. “Maverick...I need to be truthful. It’s been tying my heart in knots for weeks, god I’m going to sound like such a school girl. But I would be lying if I said I didn’t completely adore you, I’ve probably got one of the biggest crushes on you...and that sucks, because it made me scared to even talk to you. When you asked me to move in, my god I was so happy. I couldn’t wait to get discharged out of hospital so I could move in with you and let’s just say it wasn’t exactly the fairytale I imagined and today I realised one thing, the only person that makes me feel like I’m winning, is you. So I don’t care if this isn’t perfect or this isn’t a fairytale, as long as I have you...fuck I’m happy.”</p><p>“Fabio ~ I-I...I thought you were going to leave for a second then. I’m sorry, for being blind and a complete arsehole. I would also be lying if I said I didn’t have a crush on you and it took everything in me just to bring you that package, but I’m so glad I did. Fabio...if you think I’m moving too fast then please just say but I can’t take this anymore, please be mine?”</p><p>I looked up at him and it took me by surprise, I wanted to make a snarky comment but I couldn’t. I was too totally entranced in Maverick’s eye contact. He wants me? That does drive me a little bit crazy...he looks worried because I haven’t said anything. “Like right now?” He laughed. “If you want?” Of course I want that, he took a few steps towards me and he caught my face in his hands, forcing me to stare into his dark eyes. “Maverick, Of course I want to be yours...but maybe before you make me yours, we should have a date at your house. How do I know if I even want to date you?” His disappointment was hidden behind his laughs, of course I would love him just to mark me right here, but I think we need just some time to be hopelessly in love idiots before we take that final step. Marking is like getting married, obviously you still do that too but like it’s a big step, which I just want us both to be entirely sure we want. If I let my heat take over, I’d probably already be his.</p><p>“Right, so my house tomorrow or Tuesday, regardless of the day I’ll pick you up at 7.” He was joking now too, which put my heart at ease. “Monday is better for me, but I’m free right now if you want to go grab me some ice cream and McDonald’s fries?” He quirked his eyebrows at me and I just pointed at my stomach. “Alright, make yourself comfy over there. My hoodies are in my wardrobe if you want to nick one. Also do you want anything else?” I would order the whole menu if it was up to me. “Uh, a double cheeseburger and twenty chicken nuggets.” He smiled at me as he made a small list. “So, you want ice cream, fries, a double cheese burger and twenty chicken nuggets?” I nodded, a happy smile on my face. “Alright, I’ll be right back. Try not to fall asleep handsome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading another chapter. Honestly means a lot to me! Just wanted to drop in and say a little thank you, without you guys I wouldn’t be writing this! And hopefully you are enjoying reading this just as much as I’m enjoying writing it! Also might make some chapters a little longer, to make them more eventful 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is tough, just thought I should let you know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 month later...<br/>
Fabio<br/>
I woke up in Mavericks bed, in Mavericks arms and it sent a warm feeling through my body. I love this, we had our last race the weekend before last and we were both on the podium together. It just felt right, like a perfect way to end the season. Maverick hasn't woken up yet, so I won't wake him. Ever since that day, where I won the championship and Maverick asked me to be his, everything has just been so perfect, we’ve been so perfect. We haven’t been arguing or bickering, we’ve been spending time together...we’ve watched terrible films together and he’s really been looking after me. We have barely done anything, sexually. Just cuddling and an odd kiss here and there, we seem more like friends having a baby together than boyfriends, if we are even boyfriends that is? He hasn't officially marked me, nor do the world know I'm pregnant. 

The only imperfect part about it all, is the ever-growing pit of dread in my stomach as we inch closer to Christmas. My mother wants me home for Christmas, she wants me to stick to tradition but I'm just scared...nobody knows, not even her. She still thinks that I just moved in with a friend for convenience, not the fact that I was pregnant with their baby. “Ah good morning handsome, how long have you been awake?” I moved slightly so I could see Maverick, who was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Not long, just woke. I’ve been thinking about Christmas...I’ve been dreading Christmas. I have to go home and I don’t think I can hide the bump for two weeks, or be without you...Maverick I just don’t know.” He moved his hand to hold mine, drawing soothing circles like he always does when I get worked up about the baby. “Look maybe we should think about telling people because then it’s done and we’ll know what people think. I’m sure everyone will be supportive...” Not even Maverick sounded sure of himself, which made me worry even more.</p><p>“Look honey, we can start with close family if you’d like? Or we can wait a little longer...you’re only 12 weeks so our little baby is still tiny.” I looked down and I felt a blush cover my face as Maverick pulled up my top to reveal my not so tiny bump. He just stared at it in awe, moving his hand to touch it slightly. “Fabio...if you’re not ready. I can cancel my plans and we can stay here together, I can cook and we can watch some crappy Christmas films downstairs.” He looked up from the bump for a spilt second to smile at me. “Mack, I think we need to talk because you’re right. We need to tell everyone, I can’t keep this a secret much longer...this little one is growing so much everyday. Plus I can’t ask you to cancel all your plans for me, you need to tell your family too mind.” He pulled my top back down before leaning against the headboard. “You’re right too, we do need to talk. So...” He smiled leaning forward, I thought he was going to kiss me but he just grabbed his phone from the bedside table behind me. </p><p>“I’m going home, on Friday. When are you Fabs?” </p><p>“I think it’s this Thursday...oh wait no it’s tomorrow. I’m leaving tomorrow, this is all happening tomorrow.”</p><p>“Fabio calm down, it’s okay. It’ll be fine...stop stressing.”</p><p>“So what are we going to say?”</p><p>“Hi mum and dad, Fabio’s pregnant and it’s mine. But in your case, I’m pregnant and it’s Mavericks!” </p><p>“Just like that, shouldn’t we be more delicate.”</p><p>“The quicker we get it done, the less chance we have of changing the subject or not having the courage to spit it out. Fabio it doesn’t take a genius to figure out something is wrong with you, the press haven’t seen you outdoors since the last race. Your mother is probably assuming the worst, so put her out of her misery and then enjoy Christmas.”</p><p>“What if they’re not happy?”</p><p>“It’s your mother we’re talking about, she was originally going to help you before you lied saying you weren’t pregnant. She’ll be happy for us Fabio...”</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“I know so, I’ve only met your mother twice but I know she’s really kind.”</p><p>“Twice?”</p><p>“Yeah once at the track and the other at your house, when we were packing? Speaking of packing, we should probably start packing...it’s not long until we’ll both be leaving.”</p><p>“Maverick...slow down. You’re going at a thousand miles per hour.” </p><p>He looked at me and his confident facade almost melted away. I could see the tears building in his eyes and I felt my heart start to ache. He’s just as scared as me. “I’m sorry, I was trying to be strong but I’m scared. I’m scared of what those horrible people will say to you...I’m terrified that someone will hurt you, Fabio I want people to know but I only want the good people to know, you know? The ones who will love you and keep you safe and take care of you when you’re sick...I’ve heard some of the things people say to male omega’s, some of the things riders say about them it’s disgusting.” He dragged himself slowly back towards the bed, perching on the edge of it. “I’m scared too, I really am Mack. I’m more scared than I can even put into words, maybe this year I could do Christmas differently...maybe we could do it differently.” He sniffled, trying to wipe away the still falling tears. “Perhaps you could come to France with me, I could tell my family and maybe we could spend Christmas Eve with them, then we could travel back and see your family and we can tell them. Therefore we’re not alone in this. Now come here, you’re going to make me cry if you continue.” He shuffled up the bed and wrapped his arms around me, we soon fell into our position. Maverick behind me, with his arms laying across my stomach. “I just don’t want to lose you Fabio...because as soon as people know, they’ll destroy you and there’s nothing I can do to stop that...nothing at all. Which hurts because I can’t protect my own.” I could hear the heaviness in his voice, I could hear just how upset he was. “But you do protect me Maverick, just being with you makes me feel safe.” He kissed the top of my head, afterwards ruffling my hair just to make me laugh. </p><p>“I feel stupid now, I brought up telling people and I’m the one falling apart.”</p><p>“Don’t feel stupid, never feel stupid. I understand...I really do but we’re in this together, okay?” </p><p>“Okay...Oh! and your plan about Christmas...it’s perfect. Just like you.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The rest of that day was just a lazy one for them both, they both just cuddled and watched some telly that neither of them was really watching. Maverick would be lying if he said his heart didn’t long for more whenever he was around Fabio, his heart hoped for something...anything! But nothing ever happened. Fabio’s heart was the same, it beated twice as fast when he was around Maverick. They are both so blindly in love that neither of them can see it, yet both long for it.</p><p>Soon the 23rd soon rolled around and they were packing the last of their things into a suitcase. They’re even sharing suitcases, yet neither of them can tell they are in love. France is a long way away but they know they have to do this, their families deserve to know first. It seems like forever but they finally reach the border, they’re almost there. </p><p>“I really need a piss, so next stop you stop or I’m going to piss myself in your car.” </p><p>They did stop not once, not twice but 3 times, making their 1 hour journey into a 2 hour journey. By the time they arrived the sun was rising, Fabio got out of the car first and stretched his legs a bit. They’re both nervous, the last part of that journey they were both dead silent. “You ready?” Maverick questioned, as Fabio leant back against the car. “Maybe you just stay here a minute, I’ll be right back I promise.” Maverick just nodded, understanding how this hard must be for Fabio, knowing how hard it was for him. Fabio took a step towards his house, trying to force back down the sick feeling building in his chest. He can do this, he look back at Maverick who blows him a kiss and his heart does a somersault in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Fabio<br/>
I press the doorbell and I hear noise from inside, I just hope it’s my mother...she always calms me and it was. “Hello dear, I wasn’t expecting you till tomorrow! Come in, come in.” She had a bright smile as I stepped into the house, she went to hug me but I stopped her. “Please mother, could you gather everyone?” She looked worried, the happiness almost completely diminished. “Yes dear, only if you promise you’re alright?” I took a deep breath, trying to think of an answer. “I’m not sure I am...but please just get everyone. It’ll be easier this way.” She rushed away from me and I could hear her waking up dad and my siblings, this is it. It’s time. </p><p>“So dear, is everything alright?”</p><p>“Well no, but yes. I...I...I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Everyone looked up at me in shock, my dad was first to react. He pounced up from his seat and before I could process what was happening, I felt a hard punch connect to the side of my face. I fell down onto the floor when I felt another punch connect to my body, I could hear the screams of my family as he kicked me...I don’t understand, my dad was always so supportive, he was the one who almost always tried to make my day better, so why would he do this? He grabbed my face, as tears started to fall heavily down my cheeks. “You aren’t my son anymore, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” He aggressively shoved me back down and kicked my stomach, I cried out in pain as he began to walk away. I clambered backwards, trying to pull myself to my feet as blood dripped down my face. I grabbed the door and I pulled it open, practically falling out of it onto the other side. The door slammed behind me and I tried to stand...fuck, I could feel it becoming increasingly harder to breathe as I tried to process the last 30 seconds...this was a bad idea, I never ever should’ve done this...because now I have lost my family, my dad...everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was very hard to write and I did cry, please let me know your opinions in the comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maverick <br/>It had been almost half an hour and Fabio still hadn’t came back, or texted me telling me to come inside. So it’s natural for me to be worried, I can’t help but feel like something is the matter. It’s almost like a tugging of my heart, I try to ignore it but as the feeling grows it becomes increasingly harder to ignore. </p><p>I switch off the radio and I climb out of the car, with much difficulty I manage to open the gate leading towards Fabio’s house. I bite my fingernails as I start to approach his front door, I don’t even know why I’m nervous...his family are probably just asking him about the baby! Yeah they’re probably happy for us. </p><p>I step up the final step and I’m met with a heart wrenching site, my heart starts to beat twenty times faster as I run towards Fabio. He’s got blood pouring down his face, bruises littering any bare skin shown and he’s holding his stomach, like he does when there’s something wrong...what have they done to him? I fall to my knees alongside him and I check his pulse, it’s still there so I shakily retrieve my phone from my pocket calling 999. I move his arms from around his stomach and I see dark purple bruises starting to form, it makes me feel sick. How could they do this to their own son knowing he was pregnant...oh god, what if he’s lost the baby, what if we’ve lost the baby, what if I lose him?</p><p>I tried to wipe away the tears as I hopelessly tried to wake Fabio up. “m...mave...” Fabio opened his eyes slightly as his hand loosely grabbed mine. “I’m sorry...” He soon had tears running down his face and my heart ached even more than I thought possible. “Help is on its way...please don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault honey...” I moved him slightly so that his head was now laying my lap. I heard a sound from the door and fear took over, what if whoever did this to Fabio will do this to me? What if they hurt Fabio more...what if they take him away from me~ </p><p>“Take this, I’m sorry Maverick. I can’t help you anymore than this, Fabio...he’s dead to this family now. Not by choice of mine. Please just get him to safety and tell him that I love him...” His mother was gone as soon as she arrived, she handed me a first aid kit, my tears were heavy so it was a surprise I even managed to open the damn thing. I don’t understand why? Why his family are disowning him...what he’s doing right now is beautiful but I seem to be the only one who thinks so. </p><p>“this...this is my fault...” </p><p>“Honey no, this is not your fault.”</p><p>“This baby is...it’s a mistake...we’re a mistake...”</p><p>“What? Fabio you’re not thinking straight, just calm down...please. I don’t want you to hurt yourself, I can’t lose you or the baby. You’re both my life...Fabio. Fabio!”</p><p>His body relaxed against mine and it made it feel like everything was closing in on me, like I was suddenly being trapped in a box and every second I had less and less oxygen, the inevitability of death inching closer. My only safety blanket would be the blue lights that never seemed to arrive. So I called them again because I can’t do this, I can’t lose the only thing I’ve got left. Sure for now I still have my family but this has just proven that it’ll only be a matter of time before I lose them too, before they disown me and beat me. I can’t lose Fabio...because I don’t know what it would do to me. The boy I’ve desperately wanted since the first time I ever saw him...when he’s finally about to be mine, he’s taken away. I just don’t think I’d be able to finish my own story without him and he has no idea just how much I love him...</p><p>“Please! I need an ambulance, he’s pregnant...he needs help. Please!”</p><p>“Sir, an ambulance is on its way. Please calm down.”</p><p>“Calm down! How can I calm down when I’m currently sitting on the floor with my pregnant boyfriends beaten body laying limp in my arms ~ how...h-how do you expect me to c-calm...down...”</p><p>“We’re on our way, you should be able to see us soon. I understand how difficult this must be and I must ask for you to please try and stay calm.”</p><p>I curled my hand around Fabio’s dirty blonde hair, trying to somehow soothe him. “It’s going to be okay honey, I’m not going to leave you...because well because I love you...” I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and just like that the sirens were heard and the bright blue lights were seen. They were here. </p><p>Some time later...</p><p>Fabio<br/>I opened my eyes slightly and was blinded by the obnoxiously bright light hanging directly above my head, I squinted trying to somehow figure out where I was. Suddenly a scent of bleach filled my nose and like clockwork I knew exactly where I was. Panic pulsed through my chest as I saw I was alone, I leant to grab my phone and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I lifted my hospital top up slightly so reveal the black and blue bruising tattooed across my baby bump, I placed my hand on it softly and it still caused me pain. Why can’t Maverick just be here...I need him right now, we need him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Maverick sat in some random french cafe, slowly sipping on his now cold latte. He felt sick all over, just the thought of someone hurting Fabio caused him to have a week of sleepless nights waiting for him to wake up. Maverick has barely left the hospital and he still hasn’t told his family about Fabio and the baby but he just can’t, not without Fabio because that doesn’t feel right.  </p><p>A nurse came in to check on Fabio and she did all of his obs, It’s was only meant to be a quick check in but now the poor nurse had been roped in to looking after Fabio as he threw up, more than you probably ever have in your life. He just felt so ill, so not himself and he couldn’t decide if that was because of his baby or his family, the pain that his dad has caused him is imaginable. Something a father should not be capable of doing to his own son.</p><p>Mavericks phone buzzed on the table and he almost didn’t want to check it but he knew he had no choice, it would only keep buzzing if he didn’t answer.</p><p>Mum,<br/>“Maverick we’re all worried. You’ve missed Christmas and you never miss Christmas, if I have common sense I know what’s going on...but please honey talk to me. Talk to us, we miss you and your presents are still under the tree.”<br/>                                                         X</p><p>I wasn’t sure how to reply, I just kept reading the text over and over and the weight of guilt in my chest somehow got heavier. I know I’ve got to reply, they probably think I’m dead or something. I know my mother doesn’t know about Fabio, she’s just trying to get me to talk to her but she’s right, I do need to talk to her. </p><p>To Mum, from Me<br/>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s just my life has been all sunshine and thunderstorms all at the same time. Mum I would be lying if I said I was okay...because I’m not. There’s something important I need you to know, please come to France, just please...it’s better to do this in person, if you really know what’s goingon you’ll come.”</p><p>I clicked send and she read it straight away, my heart jumped slightly as the typing image appeared. </p><p>Mum, <br/>“I’m on my way...I’ll be there by sunrise. Thank you, thank you for letting me know you’re okay...I love you.”</p><p>To Mum, from Me.<br/>“Thank you,  I love you too.”</p><p>Someone cleared there throat opposite me and I saw a lady standing in scrubs. “Mr Quartararo is awake and asking for you, they want to do the scan soon. Please just brace yourself for the worst.” I stood up from my chair, almost knocking over the stone cold drink. Something must be wrong, we’re a block away from the hospital, they must think he’s lost our baby, or they wouldn’t send a nurse to get me. I ran across the streets until I reached the hospital and then I practically ran to his room, when I opened the door I saw him sitting on the end of his bed shaking like a leaf. “Maverick...” His eyes looked glum, like all the light had been taken out of them. “Fabio. They want to do a scan, of the baby...of our baby. What...what if she’s not there? What if...” </p><p>“Come here.” Fabio’s voice cut through the room like a knife, he held his hand out to me and I took it. “Speak...just say anything happy.”  I looked at him questionably and he just prompted me, by raising his eyebrows at me. “I love you...” He smiled slightly, a sad little smile...one easily diminished by the midwife walking in. “I love you too.” He whispered under his breath and she applied the cold gel onto Fabio’s stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right...Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas or whatever you’ve celebrate! So heres a chapter, probably not the most cheery, but hey!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fabio<br/>I feel Mavericks grip tighten around my hand as she starts the scan, all I can feel is nerves as the midwife searches for our baby...I really think I might have lost our baby and that terrifies me, these last few weeks I've grown to love this baby so much and I can't lose it now. </p><p>I thought my family we're going to be supportive, if I thought they'd react in that way I never would've gone in without Maverick, I shouldn't have asked him to stay in the car. If I lose this baby then I don't know what will happen, will Maverick leave me? Is he only with me for the baby? I almost feel guilty thinking that because he's been nothing but great to me...but is that just because I'm carrying his child? Or does he really love me like he says he does? </p><p>"I'm just going to turn on the heartbeat monitor." Her voice was shaky as she flicked a switch on the machine, suddenly a loud noise broke out into the deafening silence...it was our baby, our baby's heartbeat. Everyone let out a sigh of relief including the midwife. "Your little one is a fighter, truly a miracle baby after everything you've gone though this past week. I'll just get the measurements and then I'll leave you both alone."</p><p>I turned to Maverick who had his mouth open, staring in awe at our baby on the screen. "It's incredible..." His eyes were glossy as though he was trying to hold back his tears, I can't help but let my tears run...I thought I'd lost our baby, I thought I'd lost everything. "I almost can't believe it...I thought I'd...thought I'd lost our baby." Maverick took his eyes off the monitor and made eye contact with me. "I know...but our little one is okay and now I'm going to take care of you both no arguments, just until you get better...until things are okay."</p><p>"Thank you Maverick, look I'm a mess and things are going to be difficult and I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified, but I want to do this with you and not against you, so from now on no arguing."</p><p>"Deal, now do you want some water or a kiss?"</p><p>"Think I'll take a kiss."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Maverick pressed a soft kiss to Fabio's lips and Fabio just completely melted under his touch, wrapping his arms lazily around Maverick. They only broke away from the kiss to catch their breath, but even then they don't break contact. Just holding Maverick almost made Fabio forget about what his family did to him, what is family said to him, what his family almost caused, but still the pain thrummed in the back of his head, even when he felt at his safest. </p><p>Soon Maverick had navigated himself through all of the wires and into Fabio's bed where he held him close, Mavericks hands just ghosting over Fabio's tiny baby bump, it was only when Fabio took his hand that he felt the baby bump. "Our little baby is in there, it's just incredible." Fabio just nodded, relaxing his head against the crook of Mavericks neck. "I'm tired, can we cuddle." Maverick somehow held the taller french man closer than he ever has before, things just felt different...after almost losing everything things we're starting to look up. </p><p>*Next Day*</p><p>Maverick <br/>I woke to my phone ringing, I carefully leaned over Fabio to grab my phone. "Hello?" I whispered not wanting to wake Fabio, he needs a good sleep after everything he's been through. "I'm here...what room are you in?” It was my mother, I never told her Fabio was in hospital...what if she really does know what’s going on? “Uh...room 323, but Fabio’s sleeping right now so I’ll text you when he’s awake.”</p><p>“So I was right, can’t you come down for a coffee.”</p><p>“No, I don’t want to wake him...plus I’m just here with him as a friend.”</p><p>“I’m not stupid Maverick...or blind. Just text me when he’s awake and I’ll come say hello.” </p><p>I carefully put the phone back down when I noticed Fabio had woken up, he looked almost hurt. “Just a friend? At least I know where I stand.” He looked away from me as I frantically thought of something to say. “No! No of course you’re more than that, I wasn’t going to tell my mother that I’m into guys and with you over the phone.” He looked a little less hurt as I pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Okay you’re forgiven, I’m awake now so go and get her, it can’t be as bad as what my parents did.” </p><p>I untangled myself from Fabio and I climbed out of his bed, I could already feel dread setting in as I went to open the door. “I’m scared.” There was a pause before Fabio replied. “Me too, but this time we’ve got each other.” I left the room and I began to walk down towards the lift.</p><p>Fabio<br/>Being alone made me feel scared, it was a different type of scared...I was scared that my dad would walk through that door and repeat the beating he gave me the other day, I am petrified of what Mavericks mother is going to say but I just hope to god she’s supportive. Not long after Maverick had even left, there was a knock on the door. My voice was weak as I called out for whoever it is to come in, the door opened and I saw Marc and Valentino. “Mave texted, so we thought we’d come and visit. Are you okay?” </p><p>“I suppose, things could be better. I’ve just lost my family for the very reason I’ve hated myself for that I’m an omega...”</p><p>The remark confused Vale but Marc understood, he understood my pain, he understands everything that is going on in my life, he understands how hard it is to be an omega.</p><p>“But don’t they already know that you’re an omega?”</p><p>“Yes...but Valentino the real reason why they hurt me was not just because I’m an omega, but I’m a...a pregnant omega.”  </p><p>Vale’s smile reappeared on his face as he walked towards me. “Oh congratulations! I’m assuming it’s Mavericks, I’m going to be an uncle! Well not really but hey, Maverick is like my little brother.” He wrapped his arms around me and it made me so happy inside to know that both Vale and Marc, know and are happy for us. “You and Mave are going to be great parents!” The happiness in his voice practically forced me to smile, it just feels great to have someone be happy for us. “Tell me all the details, if you know any?” We got chatting away and I didn’t even notice there was a knock at the door until Maverick walked in. </p><p>“Oh me and Vale must be going, we’ve got some site seeing and a nice hotel to get to! If you need anything, either of you just drop us a text.” </p><p>They both walked out and Mavericks mother walked in, she had a half smile on her face and I just swallowed. “Well hello Fabio...” Her tone was gentle and it almost put me at ease. “So should I take a seat?” Maverick nodded as he began to walk towards me. </p><p>Maverick <br/>“You see the thing is...I-I’m into guys, I’m gay...” Her lips curled into a smile. “So I’m assuming you two are together...if so, I’m very happy for you both.” She stood up and I cleared my throat. “Actually there’s more...” She stopped in her tracks and quickly sat back down. “Fabio he’s an omega...and he’s pregnant.” My mother didn’t say anything, she just kinda stared between us for a moment and I felt Fabio’s hand grab mine. “Mum? I’m sorry...” </p><p>“No! No don’t be sorry, honey it was just a bit of a shock...congratulations you two! Honestly I am happy, I just wasn’t expecting it that’s all.” She stood up from her chair and she made her way over to me, she surprised me by pulling me into a hug. “I’m so proud of you Maverick...I’m so proud. I’m going to be a grandmother, the family are going to be so happy!” </p><p>“Actually could you not tell them, just not yet. Me and Fabio want to do it, together.” </p><p>“Oh okay...maybe once Fabio is out of hospital, you could both come to Spain? We could have a late Christmas and you could tell the family, it’s totally up to you though.” I looked over to Fabio and he was nodding with a smile on his face. “That’s a lovely idea, thank you for this.”</p><p>“Of course honey. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you in hospital? Is there something wrong with the baby?”</p><p>Fabio<br/>Her attention was now on me and I had to take a deep breath. “I told my family everything, that I was gay and pregnant, my dad...uh didn’t take it well at all, he lost his cool and he started to hurt me. I thought I’d lost the baby...sorry this is hard for me to talk about.” I looked away from her as I could feel the tears building in my eyes. “I’m so sorry, that’s terrible. You can be apart of our family now, you’ve got us...okay?” She took a step forward and she hugged me and I hugged back. “Welcome to the family Fabio...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it has been soooooo long since the last chapter! I hope to get back on schedule for updating this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fabio <br/>Christmas was nice, well I mean late christmas was nice. As soon as it was safe for me and the baby, we flew out to Spain to spend New Years with Mavericks family. I was sick for most of the time I was there, but I still enjoyed myself. Now is the moment I’m dreading, I’ve been putting it off since we got here but Mavericks family deserve to know the truth and why I’m really here. </p><p>“You ready?” Mavericks voice was shaky as he took my hand in his. “No, but I don’t really have a choice. Let’s just get this over with.” He reassuringly squeezed my hand before letting go and walking into his living room where his whole family were gathered. “Maverick what’s going on?” His dad spoke up and we both swallowed nervously. “Well dad - uh...I-I’m gay.” I watched as the worry on their faces melted into happiness. “There’s something else. Fabio here he’s pregnant with my baby, I-I’m going to be a dad.” </p><p>They all jumped to their feet and I flinched, turning to hide my face in the crook of Maverick’s neck. “Is he okay?” I heard his mother ask from behind us. “Yeah, your enthusiasm probably scared him.” Maverick spoke calmly and I mentally thanked him for not telling his family what mine did to me. “Congratulations son! You are going to make a cracking dad!” I could hear the smile in his voice even though I couldn’t see him, I moved slightly and was relieved when Maverick kept his hands reassuringly around my waist. “So Fabio, Congratulations to you too! How far along are you?” Mavericks sister asked from alongside us, a bright smile plastered across her face. “Just over 14 weeks, still got another 26 to go...” I myself now found a smile finding its way onto my face as they all congratulated me and Maverick. </p><p>“What do you want for tea? We can order in if you want?” Mavericks mother walked into the living room with a few fast food leaflets. “Can we get pizza?” Maverick asked and I felt my heart melt, earlier on I was talking about how I was craving pizza and Maverick probably knew I’d be too shy to say so. I mouthed a thank you to him and he just kissed the top of my head as I cuddled into his side. “Alright, we’ll get a pizza then! What do people want?” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Maverick carried my suitcase out of the house as I said goodbye to his family. We spent all of yesterday on the phone planning a press conference for today, we needed to set up practically everything ourselves as it would’ve been too difficult to call a Yamaha press conference without too many questions. I need to tell everyone because there’s not going to be much longer that I can hide this bump for, I’m struggling now and I’m only small. A press conference has been playing on my mind ever since we decided to tell our families, to say I’m nervous would be an understatement...I’m fucking terrified. Today I’m going to be open, today everything will change.</p><p>“You two be careful, good luck today. I love you both.” Mavericks mother hugged us both, planting kisses onto both of our cheeks before finally letting go. “I’ll ring you after, I promise and I love you too.” She nodded and began to wave us off as we climbed inside the taxi. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Maverick<br/>“Do you reckon I’ll lose my contract for next year...what if until I get marked my dad has to sign off my paperwork...no, no, Maverick I didn’t think about any of this - we have to call the conference off!” He jumped from his seat and he started to nervously pace around the backstage area. “Just calm down, if your dad has to sign your contracts then we’ll figure out a way around it and Fabio if they drop your contract for next year we’ll fight them because they can’t do that.” He stopped pacing and stared directly at me. “They can’t do that, but the officials can what if I get banned for breach of contract?!?” I stood up from the sofa and i walked over to him, taking his shaking frame into my arms. “Shhhhhh...whatever happens out there we’ll work it out, I hate seeing you this worked up Fabio.” He calmed slightly, relaxing his head on my shoulder.</p><p>“Fabio, Maverick we’re ready for you up here if you’re ready?” A stage hand appeared and she smiled sweetly at us as we both timidly nodded. “I’ll be here the entire time, if its getting too much we can stop and try again another day.” Fabio nodded slightly before pulling away from the tight embrace I had him in. “Come on, they’ll be waiting.” We both walked up the stairs and into the press conference room, bright lights stunned us both as cameras started going off, the flashes making it hard to keep our eyes open. </p><p>“So what is this conference about?” I grabbed a mic off the table, my hands shaking as I tried to form a sentence. “I’m an omega.” Fabio’s voice cut me off as I went to start my sentence, the entire crowd falling deadly silent. The cameras stopping going off and everyone just stared at us. “I’m gay...” I spoke up next and still the crowd stayed frozen. “And uh- I-I’m pregnant...” Suddenly the cameras started going off in our faces and the media started to maul us with questions. </p><p>“Why did you lie about your identity for so long? Was it because you were too much of a coward to speak out!”</p><p>“Are you actually gay, or did Fabio force you into that, terrified you’d leave him if you weren’t?”</p><p>“Did Fabio force this baby on you? Is he forcing you to stay with him? Come on Maverick you can do better than that pregnant freak!”</p><p>“You’re an alpha Maverick, you’ve got so many beautiful women falling at your feet desperate to carry your children, so why would you be with someone as worthless as a male omega?” </p><p>“...i can’t do this anymore maverick...I’ve got to get out of here...” Fabio whispered into my ear as he jumped out of his seat, running out of the room. “Uh- we can’t answer any questions at this time.” I stood up from my seat ad I went running after Fabio, the press screaming after me as I entered the backstage area. “He ran out the back door.” The stage hand from earlier appeared pointing to the back door which was now half open. “Thank you.” I ran out the door and I saw Fabio, getting surrounded by angry members of the media. My heart raced as I legged it towards them. </p><p>Fabio<br/>“You’re worthless Fabio, soon you’ll be banned and we’ll never have to see you again.” I felt so small as they circled me like vultures. “Please!” The oldest looking one just laughed in my face as he grabbed the collar of my jumper. “Get out of here, I never want to see your face around here again.” He pushed me back and I fell down onto the hard concrete. “Don’t fucking touch him!” I hear Maverick shout from behind him, the media guy stepped aside and Maverick came into view, seething with anger as he glanced between me and the media guy. “Alright, alright. No need to get physical we’ll be off. Next time keep your omega on a lead!” The media guy thought he was being funny, but as a hard punch connected to his jaw he soon realised Maverick wasn’t in the mood for jokes.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Maverick kneeled down in front of me, his hands shaking as he checked over me. “No...” The tears poured heavily down my face as Maverick pulled me into a tight embrace, I wanted to push away but I couldn’t, I felt too weak. "I don't belong with you and I never will, what they said was right...I'm just an omega. You deserve someone better and you always will...I'm just not right for you." Maverick broke away from me, sadness now beginning to overtake the anger etched into his features. “What? You belong with me Fabio and you always will. I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again I don’t care about any of that Fabio, I’m with you for the person you are not your social status.” </p><p>I shook my head, standing up from the cold concrete floor. “Maybe we need a break, I need a break.” I couldn’t even look in his direction as I spoke. I feel so sick, I just want to run and never stop. Everything the media said I’ve been asking myself for weeks which is why this hurts so much. “No...no we don’t. Fabio please don’t do this, don’t let the media get to you.” Maverick bit his lip as tears started to fill his eyes. “I’m a pregnant freak, a worthless omega, I know you think those things about me too, I know you’re only with me for the baby...” </p><p>Shock and hurt flashed across his face as he stared back at me. “Maybe you’re right, maybe we need a break.” He turned away from me and he walked off into the darkness, leaving me alone with no plan and a bunch of hungry news reporters just waiting to sink their teeth into me. I guess this is my fault, I asked for this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s been so long since I updated, hope you enjoyed the chapter even though some of it was sad :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maverick<br/>I felt sick as I mad my through the paddock, how could Fabio do this to me? I know that press conference was hard and some of the things the media said about him were appalling, but to say I think those things too just is too far. He needs some time to clear his head and so do I. I get he's upset and maybe I should've tried to defend him, but I would never ever think those things about Fabio. I've made it very clear from the start that I'm in this for him and I couldn't give a damn about his status.</p><p>Fabio<br/>The paddock feels intimidating as I slip through the shadows towards my motorhome. I feel awful, I shouldn't have said that to Maverick especially after he defended me from the media guy but it just hurt to see the media destroying me and Maverick just sitting there doing nothing. They accused me of forcing him to be gay, they said I forced this baby on him he could've denied, it would've been difficult but he didn't even try. </p><p>Maverick<br/>I sit down on my sofa, just taking a deep breath trying to settle the nerves and the anger which were still coursing through my veins. I leant back and I tried to think of something other than Fabio and the look he had on his face when that media guy was threatening him, the nerves he felt before we went in...maybe he was right, maybe we should've called the press conference off. </p><p>Fabio<br/>I get home and I immediately make my way to the bathroom, sinking down onto the cold tiles. I feel sick, so unbearably sick because I hurt him, because they hurt me. I didn't even mean it, it just slipped out of mouth, the last thing I want is to be away from Maverick...h-he's my everything. I love him, I really do love him and now I've messed everything up...</p><p>-Next day-</p><p>Maverick<br/>I woke up to hammering on my door, I sat up from the sofa with a groan, my back aching from the uncomfortable position I was in. "It's Lin, let me in dammit!" I jumped up, his angry voice being all I needed to wake me up. I quickly tousled my hair before opening the door, he stormed through my front door and began pacing furiously. "What the hell was that!" He stopped pacing and he just glared demandingly at me. </p><p>"W-what~" </p><p>"You know damn well what! Don't play games with me Maverick, I'm really not in the mood!" He shouted at me before walking over to my fridge and grabbing a beer. "Do you know what you and your little boyfriend have done! I'm going to have to fork out thousands in paternity and maternity pay, I'm not going to have a rider in Fabio and you're going to want time off! We're going to lose so much money as a team!"</p><p>"I didn't know, I didn't think there'd be any consequences for the team!" I raised my voice at him and he slammed his beer bottle down onto the counter, smashing it to smithereens. "Well you should've thought about that! I have no choice but to drop Fabio from the team, he'll be lucky if a team ever signs him again after the stunt he's pulled!" He stepped over the broken glass as he made his way over to me. "Do you think he wanted this! Do you think either of us wanted this! But we had no choice, we had to deal with it and I'm sorry the team is going to lose out on money but me and Fabio we could lose everything! Fabio might not even make it through this pregnancy and you have no idea how fucking scary that is...you have no idea because you go home to your omega wife everyday, you go home to a normal life and trust me if you even try and drop him from the team you'll have a war on your hands!" Lin snarled at me, before just bursting out into laughter. "A war eh? I'd like to see you try, tell your pathetic omega boyfriend that he's out." He went to leave but I stopped him. "Tell him yourself!" He barged past me and out the door, leaving me to want to scream.</p><p>Fabio<br/>There was a thunderous knock on my door, so I stood up uneasily from my bathroom floor and made my wave over to the door. I opened it and Lin with a face like thunder, marched into my house. "Fabio you're out, I'm dropping you from the team." He didn't even sound angry at the fact he was dropping me from the team, he almost seemed amused at the fact my career is ending right before his eyes. "W-what you can't do that!" My confidence wavered as he stared into my soul. "You better get packing, won't be long until Razlan kicks you out of here." He chuckled to himself as he looked around my motorhome. "You can't do this, its against the rules! It's illegal and illegitimate!" </p><p>"So is lying about your identity but that didn't stop you! Now please, spare me I have more important things to do and I advise you don't get in my way or there will be hell to pay." He just left and I grabbed my phone, dialling the person I really needed right now. "Hey you've reached my answer phone, I'm not here right now but just leave me a message and I'll get back to you! Please leave your message after the beep. *beep*" </p><p>"Maverick...fuck I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, its just my emotions got the better of me. It's just uh- I've been dropped from the team and I have nowhere to go...my career it's really over Mave but I can't lose you too. I'm gonna stay at Marc's in Madrid and when the season starts I'll figure something out maybe I'll go home, but if you ever need me just call or text...I love- I'm sorry." </p><p>I pressed the hash button before quickly ending the call, I need to get out of here. Lin's right, it'll only be a matter of time before the moving team arrives to help me empty my motorhome, so i better give myself a head start. I packed all my belongings into three suitcases before dialling Marc's number. "Hey Fabio are you alright? I saw the press conference yesterday, I'm so sorry it went bad." </p><p>"Could I come stay with you just for a bit, I said some things I regret to Maverick and now he wants me to leave him alone..."</p><p>"Of course you can come and stay with us, I'll let you get a taxi and then we can have a proper sit down chat. I'll see you soon Fabio."</p><p>Next thing I knew I was in a taxi leaving this nightmare of a 24hrs behind me. </p><p>Maverick<br/>"You have one new message, received 10:35AM from Fabio:" My chest ached as I listened to him pour his heart out to me, just letting the tears fall freely down my face as I listened to Fabio's broken voice. I can't lose Fabio either, I love him so much. I'll give Fabio some time just to think and then I'll call him back, I will call him back because I love him too much to lose him. </p><p>1 week later...</p><p>Fabio<br/>I sat in the living room just cradling my baby bump, I'm 17 weeks pregnant. I could find out the gender soon if I'm lucky, maybe our little one will start kicking...but it just feels so wrong to be doing this without Maverick, I thought maybe he'd call back or even just leave me a text to let me know he's okay but nothing, just radio silence. I can't blame him, its my own fault but that doesn't stop me from worrying. </p><p>I miss his arms around me, I miss the scent of his cologne filling my nose anytime I'd nick a hoodie of his, I just miss him and I think our little one can tell somethings up because she hasn't been making me as sick and she's been letting me eat more, not that I've particularly wanted too. </p><p>Marc and Vale have been great, but its not the same. Maybe I should call Maverick just to let him know I'm having a scan tomorrow, he deserves to know even if he hates me this is still our baby. I stand up from the sofa and the room feels like its spinning, I lean on the wall as I wait for the spinning to stop. "Fabio are you alright?!?" I hear Valentino's concerned voice from beside me and I just try to nod. "When was the last time you ate?" I turn to face him but I lose my balance and I fall forward. "Fabio!" I heard an all too familiar spaniard shout before everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maverick<br/>I just managed to catch Fabio before he hit the ground, collapsing down to the floor to place his head into my lap. I started to reassuringly drag my hand through his locks, taking one of his hands in mine. "Maverick do you want me to call anyone?" Valentino was rocking nervously on his heels as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Nah, he'll be fine in a minute and if he wants to go get checked out then we'll go." He just nodded from across the room as I felt Fabio squeeze my hand. "He's waking up, could you just give us a moment?" Vale again just nodded, before making his way out of the room. </p><p>"Hey..." I cooed soothingly as he opened his eyes. "Mave...what are you doing here?" His voice was shaky as he tried to sit up but I just held him in place. "I needed to see you, it was killing me being apart for so long...especially after everything." Fabio eyes became filled with tears as he broke eye contact with me. "I'm sorry, what I said I didn't mean it...I was just so wrapped up in my own feelings because what the press said to me, I didn't mean to take it out on you." I shook my head leaning down slightly to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "It doesn't matter, all that maters right now is you...now tell me when was the last time you ate?" He looked guiltily around the room before reconnecting eye contact with me, taking a moment to think of something to say. "I-I don't know..." </p><p>"It's okay love, you stay here and I'll go order a pizza." Fabio sat up and I stood up, taking my phone out of my pocket to dial the pizza place. "What do you want Fabs?" He just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'whatever' as I brought the phone to my ear.</p><p>Fabio<br/>I sat on the cold hardwood floor feeling nothing but guilty, I upset Maverick and then I didn't look after his baby. Behind that smile he must hate me, I've been nothing but trouble for him and I honestly wouldn't blame him if he walked out of that door and never came back. I placed my head in my hands as I tried to stop the tears from falling but I failed miserably, feeling the hot tears start to drip down onto my trousers. </p><p>I heard Maverick walk back into the room so I tried to wipe away my tears, but I knew he'd seen them when I felt his strong arms wrap around me. "Hey...what's the matter?" He spoke delicately, as he started to trace shapes reassuringly along my back. "I'm sorry, I've been just awful..." He sighed, draping his arms gently around my body. "Fabio it's okay. Look I would've done the same thing if I was in your position, I didn't want to leave but I knew we both needed a little space. I can't promise I'll ever understand what you're going through, but I'll try and I won't leave ever again, no matter how much you want me too. I'm in this for the long run Quartararo, now please can I see a beautiful smile back on that beautiful face."</p><p>Maverick broke away, using his free hand to tilt my face up to meet his. "I love you..." It was heartfelt and I knew he meant it, my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour as he caught my gaze. "I love you too Maverick." I leant in first and he responded by pressing his lips to mine. "Now when you're ready, you can move back in with me and Millie. No pressure or anything but I just like to know you're okay." He said gently as there was a knock on the door. "That's probably our food, just think about it yeah?" I honestly didn't think he'd want me back but he's a good man and the thought of Maverick wanting to keep me safe makes my heart melt. </p><p>I hear a female's voice at the door, a very familiar voice and I can feel a pit growing in my stomach as my mother walks into the room with Maverick tailing her. I scrambled backwards, quickly getting to my feet and feeling like I was going to collapse again. "Fabio darling please, can we just talk?" I shook my head violently and my world was spinning as I turned away from her. "Fabio please! I'm sorry!!" I tried to block her out as I ran up the stairs, needing to get away from her. </p><p>Maverick <br/>"Mrs Quartararo now isn't the best time okay? Please just go, Fabio or the baby don't need this right now. He's so stressed, please just go home." She looked up at me, a look of defeat clear on her face. "But he doesn't understand, I'm sorry for letting his dad hurt him! Maverick you're a parent surely you can understand why I'm fighting for my son!" She pleaded with me and I bit my lip. "Sorry doesn't quiet cut it! He almost lost our baby because of what your husband did to him, if you think I'm going to let you or any of your evil family near him you are gravely mistaken. I am not taking any chances because I've nearly lost them one too many times!" I shouted at her, and her face grew angry with me. "You know what, who do you think you are! Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you can control my son!" She screamed in my face and I could feel my own anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. </p><p>"You lost any right to call him your son the day you let his dad almost kill him! You said he was dead to the family while he was almost dead to me!" I shouted back and I felt a hard slap connect with my jaw. "GET OUT!" Valentino shouted from behind me, his voice loud and thunderous and she immediately scarpered away. I didn't even stop to thank him as I just ran up the stairs to Fabio, needing to make sure he was okay. </p><p>I pushed open his bedroom door and he was sitting on his bed, his breathing unsteady as he held his head in his hands. "She's gone." I said quietly and he still jumped, his hands dropping from his face. "You shouldn't have had to deal with her." His voice was fragile and I shook my head. "I dealt with her because I love you and I want to protect you, but she's gone now and it's okay." He extended his hand out to me and I took it, he pulled me towards him slightly so I was standing in-front of him. "What did she say?" He asked cautiously and I took a deep breath. "She said she was sorry but when I told her to leave she called me a controlling alpha and then she slapped me! Valentino kicked her out after that." I pointed to my slightly red skin and Fabio just tugged me closer to him so he could press a soft kiss to the irritated skin.</p><p>Fabio <br/>"Thank you for dealing with her, when she walked through the door I just panicked, I had to get out of there to protect not only myself but the baby." I poked my stomach and I felt a little flutter of kicks against my stomach, I immediately grabbed Mavericks hand and I poked my stomach once more. His face lifting up completely when he felt a flurry of kicks under his own hand. "Fuck that's incredible." He whispered in awe as he lifted his hand off the bump. "This is the first time I've felt the baby, we just felt our little baby...they're alright in there." I said and Maverick leant down to kiss to bump. </p><p>"Maverick." He looked up at me. "I want to move back in with you." Maverick smiled as he peppered my bump with little kisses, the smile on his face growing as he felt the rare kick. "When's the next scan?" Maverick asked as he stood up, making his way over to me so we could get into our position. "Next week I think, they might be able to see the gender." His hands instantly landed on my bump and I relaxed my body weight onto his. "Sorry if I'm heavy..." I spoke, my recently found weight insecurity talking. "You're not heavy at all, you're perfect."  </p><p>My phone started to ring on the counter and Maverick passed it to me as the doorbell rung once more, Maverick slipped out of the bedroom as I answered the phone. "Hello?" The line was quiet for a moment before I heard a deep sigh. "It's Razlan, Fabio I've only just heard what Lin is doing to you, I only found out about it because Valentino is taking his seat back. It really sucks that he's just taking away your opportunity, Lin had no right! But if you want it you can have your old seat back with maternity pay covered?" I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “Are you serious?” I asked in disbelief. “Yeah, you were great on the team and we’d love to have you back, plus we can recruit a new team member in that baby of yours!” He said with a laugh and I could feel myself starting to cry as Maverick re-entered the room with a pizza box in hands. “Razlan you have no idea how thankful I am, I’ll take the seat.” Maverick started to smile as he made his way over to me, pressing a quick kiss onto my cheek. “We’ll have to talk through some details but welcome back to Petronas Yamaha!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I’m so sorry that it’s been such a long time since the last chapter, I’m currently doing some exams so I’m revising and I don’t have much time but I really enjoy writing this story and I want to finish it! </p><p>Hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you haven’t done so already! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 week later...</p><p>Fabio<br/>The week leading up to the scan seemed to fly by, Maverick has been busy helping me move back into Andorra and I've been busy constantly on the phone trying to arrange some sort of contract with Razlan. It's pretty much sorted now, I've just got to head over to Sepang as soon as I get the chance to sign the paperwork and stay until the press is released. </p><p>But now time seems to be dragging, as both me and Maverick sit in a omega pregnancy clinic, waiting for a nurse to come and call us in. I'm really nervous for this scan and I think Maverick can tell, he keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye. He thinks I don't know he's doing it, but I do. I know I haven't been looking after myself properly and I just hope to god that I haven't hurt this baby because that is the absolute last thing I ever want to do.</p><p>"Fabio Quartararo!" A blonde haired midwife called out and I quickly stood up, regretting my decision as black spots started to cover my vision. I grabbed onto Maverick and I just took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment. "You alright?" He asked carefully as I opened my eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." I grabbed his hand and I began to pull him towards the open door. </p><p>The midwife who was by the door was now sitting on a stool next to the bed. "Hello Fabio, if you'd like to just take a seat on the bed. Dad you can sit on any of these chairs." Maverick quickly went and sat down, I did the same while trying to regain the breath in my chest. It felt like I was having a panic attack but I couldn't understand why as I just looked over at Maverick with panicked eyes. "Fabio?" The midwife's voice was a lot gentler than before as she wheeled her stool around to face me. "Just take a deep breath for me." I tried too, but I just couldn't. "I'm sorry." I gasped out and she shook her head. "I get this is an overwhelming environment, just try and breathe through it for me. Come on breathe with me." She started to breathe rhythmically and I tried to copy her, completely failing until I looked up at Maverick who was breathing just like the nurse and suddenly breathing no longer felt foreign. "Good job, just keep going for me while I just chuck this in your notes." She typed something into the computer before turning back to me. </p><p>"Now we can take this slow but I'm just going to ask some routine questions, such as have you been experiencing any discomfort or anything you thought isn't quite right?" I hesitated for a moment before clearing my throat. "I've been really stressed so this might have brought it on but I've been getting really lightheaded and my vision has become filled with gaps. The other day I passed out and I don't know if something is wrong with the baby, it's practically all I've been able to think about." She looked concerned, as she scribbled it down on her clipboard. "Well that's not normal but it could just be from dehydration. I'll do the scan now which will give me a better idea if there's anything wrong, but the bump seems to be growing healthily, so I assume your little one is just the same. I also understand that so far this pregnancy has been very tough and I can understand your concerns, if you ever have a concern like that again feel free to call the surgery. I'll be your midwife now until the end of your pregnancy." She stood up from her stool and she grabbed the ultrasound machine from the corner of the room and I felt the panic building up in my chest again, but before it escalated I felt Maverick grab my hand, his chair scraping across the floor as he got close to me. </p><p>"Now if you could just slide your top up for me?" I pulled my top off and she applied the cold gel to my stomach, she smiled as the monitor flickered on and our baby appeared on the screen. "That there is your little baby, they're in the right position if you want to know the sex?" I felt Maverick squeeze my hand gently and I turned to face him. "Can we?" The look on his face was just pure innocence and I couldn’t say no to that. "Yes please." She switched on the heartbeat machine and loud kicks filled the room. "Congratulations you're having a baby girl!" My eyes lit up as she spoke and a smile broke out on my face.</p><p>"I knew it!" We both said at once, turning to look each other. The tears filling both of our eyes as we watched our little daughter wriggle about, she's actually our little daughter. "She's fighting fit, very healthy and her heartbeat is healthy too. I have no reason to be concerned, but I advise considering previous issues ensure you eat and drink plenty and if the lightheadedness continues please just ring." She clicked off the machine and soon the monitor went off too, the room was now silent. </p><p>I felt a heavy sense of relief to know that she was okay,  that I hadn't hurt her too because I could never live with myself if I did. "This is your 16 week scan, the next scan shouldn't be until 10th of February which is in a months time. Closer to the time you'll receive a letter to your address, is it still the one in France?" I profusely shook my head. "No, I live in Andorra 34 queen street." She added that onto the machine. "Okay great, if you have any other concerns we're always here but if not I'll see you in 4 weeks time!" She passed me the photographs and I happily took them, pushing them into the pocket of my joggers.</p><p>I swung my legs over the bed and I jumped down, I glanced down at my feet and I realised how hard it was becoming to see them and I poked my ever growing bump to which she responded with a few painful jabs. I rubbed my stomach as we got into Maverick's car. "How are you feeling after that?" </p><p>"Better, a lot better. I'm going to start eating more and sleeping more because it's only going to be so long until my back is breaking and I can barely get five minutes sleep." There was silence in the car as Maverick frowned while nodding. The steady thrum of the engine starting starting to fill the comfortable silence between us. Before Maverick burst out "What room in my house should we make the nursery?" I shook my head at him. "I don't want us getting ahead of ourselves." Even after the scan I'm still scared because I've read the horror stories and as much as I don't want it too, that could happen to me and Maverick. "The midwife said everything was fine, surely we can be excited?" </p><p>"Yeah but the chances of me even making it to full term are slim, never mind the chances of both me and our daughter making it through and surviving the whole pregnancy. I just don't want to build a nursery just for us or you to have to take it down because we haven't got a baby to put in it. I just want to wait a little longer Maverick, at least until I'm clear of the 24 week mark." I uttered and I could feel the heavy feeling of panic seeping back into the fabric of my skin, releasing I'd just confessed my greatest fears to Maverick. "I understand, I do and Fabio you're right but I'm just excited, for the first time in this pregnancy I'm excited and I just got ahead of myself." I felt bad then, for taking the wind out of his sails. “Well maybe we could go to the shops sometime soon and pick out something for her.” </p><p>“Really!” His voice was all high-pitched and his excitement was clear as day. “Yes really. Now I’m hungry so could we buy something on the way home?” </p><p>“Of course we can and I’m pretty sure the original Star Wars Trilogy is airing tonight if you want to watch?”</p><p>“Yeah, as long as I get cuddles from you. I’m in!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night they both just cuddled and spent most of the night in their position. Maverick couldn’t stop touching the bump and his heart skipped a beat every time he felt their daughter move under his hands. Fabio wasn’t even sure if Maverick was watching the films as he just seemed so entranced in the films. </p><p>They were nearing the end of the first film when Fabio felt the sudden urge to throw up, to which he groaned at. Quickly untangling his body from Mavericks before running to the bathroom. Throwing up and then poking at his stomach. “I thought you’d stopped all of this little lady, I’m just trying enjoy a nice night with your dad and you’ve got my glued to the bathroom floor.” She’d kicked him a little more after that, making him throw up a few more times too. But finally she packed it in and Fabio could leave the bathroom to which he was greeted by a blanket and a glass of water, he wrapped the blanket around himself and he quickly nestled into Maverick’s side. Slowing sipping his water as he began to watch the second film. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Maverick asked as his hand made it’s way into Fabio’s hair. “Alright, still a bit sick but better now I’m here and comfy.” He laughed. “Oh I’m comfy now am I?” Fabio nodded proudly while laughing, to which Maverick leant down to press a kiss onto Fabio’s mouth. Fabio tried to pull away at first but Maverick wasn’t giving up, so Fabio kissed back, smiling into the kiss as Mavericks hand landed on his hip. “Mark me?” Fabio said, he wasn’t completely thinking straight but it was something he’s wanted forever. “Now?” Fabio responded with a kiss and Maverick couldn’t hold back any longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had to have them watch the Star Wars films seeing as it’s May the 4th! (I don’t really know if you’d call what they are doing watching the films but 🤷🏻♀️)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed as always and please feel free to leave kudos + comment :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Any comment, kudos or hit are really appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>